


Safe and Sound

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is in over his head this time, Dream Rape, Jedi in love, M/M, Mace Windu is actually understanding, Master Che is terrifying but an awesome healer, Master and Padawan, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Obi-Wan to the rescue, Padmé is completely out of the picture, Slave Anakin, Worried Obi-Wan, poor kid can't catch a break, probably not done with these tags but who knows, some OCs, zygerrians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: A mission gone wrong, and Anakin has found himself in the clutches of the Zygerrian slavers. Horrified, Obi-Wan rushes to save his Padawan-the one person he loves most in the galaxy. In the ensuing drama, a surprising revelation may be in store for both Jedi...





	1. Save Me From What I Shall Become

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I'd try my hand at a multi chapter story. I'm very not sure if this is a good or bad idea yet, but.. ;) The chapters will most likely vary in length, depending on how inspired I'm feeling :) Not much description of violence, but better to be safe rather than sorry. Here's the first bit, not much dialogue, but it is what it is. Not beta'ed, mistakes are mine, I don't own anything-the usual. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and please be gentle if you review! <3 -Lyra

It was hot. 

There was a constant buzz of noise in the background, the pained and terrified noises of the other unfortunate, enslaved beings in the cargo-hold-turned-cell-bay filled the stuffy air. The stench of sweat and blood permeated the hold, and there wasn't much room to move. 

Whimpering quietly to himself, eighteen year old Anakin Skywalker pulled his legs close to his chest, wincing as the movement tugged at the long, stinging gashes on his back. He could feel warm, sticky blood flowing from many of the wounds, the slavers not having bothered to clean him up before pushing him into his tiny cell for transportation. He was headed to an auction on Zygerria, to be sold along with hundreds of other slaves to the highest bidders. 

He'd been on what should have been a diplomatic mission with his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they'd been separated on-planet during an attack on the planet leaders, and in the chaos Anakin had been kidnapped. 

The slavers seemed to know what-or rather, who-they were dealing with, because they'd put a Force Inhibitor collar around his neck and taken his lightsaber. Anakin was strong in the Force, so the sudden lack of it was taking a great toll on his body, sapping his strength much faster than if he had complete access. 

He hoped that Obi-Wan would find him quickly, fearing what would happen if he was sold and taken too far away for the Master to reach. 

_Obi-Wan._

He'd always been a steady rock for Anakin to lean on, his gentle presence and calming mannerisms very soothing to the often frustrated Padawan. He was Anakin's best friend, with quick wit and a charming smile and always ready to talk should Anakin ask, Anakin's hero-his idol, a Master swordsman and silver tongued negotiator, an amazingly successful young Knight, and-and for the past year or two, the object Anakin's secret affections. 

Anakin had been sixteen when he'd realized that his idolization of his Master ran far deeper than that of the other Padawans, and rather uncharacteristically had meditated until he'd clarified his feelings for himself. He hadn't been as surprised as he could've been-his Master was an attractive man, and one Anakin was often around. 

He'd known he was lost-completely and utterly in love with the older man-a few months later, as they sat on their balcony for their afternoon meditation. Anakin hadn't been able to sit still, so the Master had taken his hands in his own, telling the young man to center himself through their clasped hands, and closed his eyes. A long sought after peace had filled the younger Jedi, and he'd reopened his eyes to eagerly inform his Master of his progress but the words died on his tongue. 

Obi-Wan had looked otherworldly, the sunlight dancing over his face and through his hair, seemingly setting the reddish locks on fire. Anakin hadn't been able to look away for the whole hour they sat there, content with drinking in his Master's exquisite features and feeling the strong, callused hands in his. He wondered then-and again, right now-how it would feel to kiss Obi-Wan, to feel his lips brush against Anakin's own; and to love him, to spend every day basking in his presence, Force signatures twining together. 

Anakin sighed and shook his head-such a relationship was impossible. Obi-Wan was practically married to the Jedi Code-he'd be horrified to hear of his Padawan's feelings for him and would most likely have him reassigned and sent to a mind healer. That would never do-Anakin couldn't _stand_ the healers.. And he couldn't stand the thought of losing his Master. He'd suffer through his emotions alone-forever, if need be, if it meant he could keep his Obi-Wan by his side. 

Shaking his thoughts away, he shifted closer to the door, pressing his cheek to the cold metal bars to try to see down the dark hallway. 

There was a large alien at the end, an evil looking electro-whip on his belt and a blaster strapped to his thigh. He was tinkering with the dissected parts of Anakin's saber-Anakin had nearly had a fit when he first saw that-and every so often would walk menacingly down the corridor, sometimes lashing out at one or another of the captives. 

Anakin swallowed hard-he had already fought the alien's smaller crewmates as they fit the collar on him, and had been duly punished for the trouble he'd caused. They hadn't used their electro-whips, thankfully.. Those whips could kill a being with just a few well placed strikes. The whips they'd used-plain, knotted bantha hide strips-had hurt, but from what he could feel the wounds didn't seem to be too extreme. 

They just kriffing hurt. _A lot._  

Not being able to sooth them with the Force or bacta made Anakin greatly uncomfortable and even more aware of the steady streams of blood trailing over his skin, and his awareness and slight claustrophobia were heightened by nerves and pain. 

A sudden beeping was heard in the corridor, and the alien shifted with a grunt, leaning over to read a message and type his answer on a datapad. He then stood, muttering darkly under his breath, and turned to stalk down the hall towards Anakin's cell. As he came closer, the Padawan scrambled away from his door, hissing as he pressed his abused body against the far wall. The alien stopped by his door, unlocking it, then reached inside to grab him by the arm and drag him out. 

Anakin resisted, digging his heels into the ground, but it did little good against the superior strength of the slaver, who tugged him easily into the corridor. He backhanded the Padawan, swearing at him in a language Anakin didn't know, and dragged him from the cell block. 

Dizzy from the powerful blow, Anakin didn't resist, blinking rapidly to regain his vision as he was hauled through the ship. The bright lights in the halls disoriented him, so he was unprepared when the big alien came to a stop. The momentum made the Padawan stumble, and the alien rolled his eyes and thrust Anakin through a door, slamming it closed behind him. 

 Anakin threw out a hand to steady himself, eyes finally focusing, and found himself inside a refresher. There was an old, hollow eyed Togruta man with a silver collar about his neck before him, and the being bowed before tugging at the tattered remains of Anakin's tunic. 

 The Padawan knew that bathing was a luxury most slaves could not afford and also knew he would quite possibly not get another chance to do so for quite a long time, so he didn't question the man, tugging his tunic over his head. Modesty was not an issue for the Jedi, and Anakin was no exception, stripping quickly and stepping into the shower. Hissing as the water stung the cuts on his back, he scrubbed through his hair, speedily undoing and redoing his Padawan braid. He quickly cleaned the dirt and blood from his body, smoothing the provided bacta over his wounds to prevent continued blood loss before stepping out, the Togruta leaning forward and handing him a pile of clothes that were not his. 

Confused but accepting of the kindness the man was showing him, the Padawan put them on, silent dread slowly overtaking his mind as he stood in the loose pants and chains. 

The garment was a deep blue, soft fabric, riding low on his hips with thin gold chains looping around his waist and over his chest and shoulders-his dread morphed to horrified understanding as he was handed an arm cuff. He slowly put it on, a terrified haze settling over his mind. 

He'd been a slave for nine years of his life-seen and been sold in many auctions-and he knew only pleasure slaves were sold in such elaborate outfits. It was meant to entice wealthier buyers, a way to show off the slave's features and make them stand out. Finally finding his voice after hours of silence, he spoke to the Togruta. 

"I-why am I wearing this? Isn't it meant for someone else?" 

For a brief, wonderful moment, he hoped there'd been a mixup, but the man shook his head, gesturing to Anakin's face and chest before speaking in low tones. 

"You are who they have chosen-your face will bring good money-much money-at the auction." The slave shook his head with a sigh. "There is no way out. Your situation is unfortunate, but you will come to accept it. In time." 

Anakin swayed where he stood, dizziness taking over for a moment and leaving him vaguely nauseous. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. The slave gave him a sympathetic look before opening a previously unnoticed side door, giving him a gentle push towards it. 

"Sleep, while you can. Enjoy what's left of your freedom." His words were harsh but true, and Anakin nodded, stepping into the closet sized room. The door closed behind him with a click and the sound of a bolt sliding into place, and the Padawan was left alone. 

Numbly, Anakin sank onto the floor of this new, cleaner cell, raising trembling hands to his face. He could see no way out of this, and desperately prayed to the Force-even though he couldn't feel it-for salvation. 

His Bond with Obi-Wan was strong-surely his Master would find him in time? Nothing could completely block a Bond. Hopefully the older Jedi could feel him-perhaps they'd only blocked his end. 

Anakin screwed his eyes shut, concentrating all his energy on sending one thought to his Master, over and over again. 

_Master.. Help me.. Zygerria._


	2. To Bring Back What Once Was Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well-this was finished, so I'm back with the second part!! I've knocked off about six years of Obi-Wan's age-so instead of being sixteen years Anakin's elder, he is only ten. Enjoy :) -Lyra

Inside the cockpit of a small Jedi ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi clenched his fists, staring blankly at the computer console in front of him.

Since Anakin had been taken he'd hurried to finish his mission, the planet leaders-thankfully-being very understanding and helping him on his way. They had offered him a place to stay until his lost Padawan was found, but he'd graciously declined, stating that each second he tarried on-planet was a second Anakin was taken farther away from his reach. He knew that out of all the other beings in the galaxy, he had the best chance at finding the young man, their Force Bond being strong enough for the two Jedi to sense each other's presence from many lightyears away.

The strength of their Bond was a rare gift, borderline dangerous, but the Master and Padawan found the closeness such a bond created to be extremely helpful-within missions and without. They could sense each other's emotions, share dreams and memories, and were also blessed with a telepathic link which allowed all thoughts directed towards the other to be heard. For short bouts of time they could even meld their Life Forces, allowing both Jedi to feel the other's mind and soul completely.

The other Jedi steered well away from such deep bonds-they spoke of deep attachment, and were thought to be more trouble than they were worth. Obi-Wan, however, thought otherwise-with Anakin's training being so unique, the deeper Bond made trusting and helping each other much easier.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

It was _his_ fault Anakin was missing-the young man was _his_  responsibility, was counting on _him_ to rescue him, and Obi-Wan didn't even know where to look. The kidnappers must have somehow known Anakin was a Jedi and dampened his Force presence with strong suppressors. The Jedi shuddered.

Force Inhibitors were uncomfortable for anyone with low sensitivity-for Anakin, they must be a nightmare. The Master could barely feel the Padawan. Only the strongest emotions were making it through the suppressors. He'd felt a long burst of pain earlier, and he'd wanted to cry- _still_ wanted to cry, because no being, especially Anakin, should be hurting that much. All he could feel now was a deep, intense terror, and it was slowly killing him knowing that his Padawan was so scared and there was nothing he could do.

The console before him beeped, a message from the Jedi Council flashing onscreen. They gave him full permission to search for Anakin, sending the necessary extra credits for Obi-Wan to use. The Master accepted the transfer and sat down on the floor, hoping that through a light meditation he could deepen his connection with Anakin.

Minutes, perhaps a half hour later, his forehead wrinkled. There was something there..

Something faint but persistent, reaching towards him through the Force. Reaching back, he connected with it, and suddenly his mind was filled with Anakin's voice, repeating the same words over and over in a shaking, terrified voice that sent chills up Obi-Wan's spine.

_Master.. Help me.. Zygerria._

Within seconds, the Master was jumping to his feet, typing in the coordinates to his Padawan's destination and pulling the lever for the jump to hyperspace.

He heaved a shaky breath.

Knowing Anakin was headed to such a place could only mean one thing: he must have been kidnapped by slavers. Obi-Wan knew that the Zygerrians thrived on their slave market, and knowing Anakin-a former slave-was almost positively being put through that process at this very moment made him sick.

A fierce, protective anger boiled deep in his gut. His Padawan was hurting and terrified, and it made Obi-Wan angrier than he'd been in years. He was more furious than he had been as he watched Darth Maul cut down his own Master before his eyes, and the anger he'd felt at that moment had been almost excruciating in its intensity.

Anakin's words were repeating rhythmically over and over again in his head, matching the beat of his heart. Focusing on it, he took a breath, releasing it with a heavy sigh. He knew better than to allow such emotions to control him-it was not the Jedi way.

Forcibly pushing the anger he felt away, he began to meditate again, hoping to again catch ahold of the pinprick in the Force that was currently Anakin's presence. Unfortunately, distance was making it nearly impossible, even for their deep Bond, and the Master came back to himself.

Giving up on peace in the Force-recently, he'd only been finding it when he meditated with his Padawan-he sought to distract himself from the dark anger lurking deep within himself.

He fell into a daydream, his mind conjuring up visions of the deepest desires of his heart. He saw himself lying contentedly in the arms of another, their eyes shining with complete and utter adoration for each other, the sunlight highlighting the expressive features of his lover.

In his mind, a smiling Anakin brought a hand to cup his cheek, drawing his smaller Master into a deep kiss that left the older man feeling dizzy with love and desire. He wanted _more_ , so much more-wanted to feel their skin sliding together in the most intimate of ways.. wanted Anakin to be _his_ , stay with him _forever_ -Obi-Wan's eyes flew open.

What kind of Master was he, having such disgusting and lewd thoughts about his Padawan? Not only that, how could he have fallen in love with his Padawan?! Obi-Wan couldn't believe himself.

He'd harbored these feelings for at least a year, halfheartedly praying to the Force to relieve him of them with no results. It was agony, hiding such intense love from Anakin, day in and day out, having to become even more withdrawn from his Padawan than usual in fear of outing his secret.

Nobody could ever find out, least of all Anakin-Obi-Wan could be kicked out of the Order, forbidden from seeing the one person he loved most, shamed before the entire galaxy. He couldn't bear to see Anakin's gorgeous blue eyes dim with disgust and contempt, to feel him cringe away from his touch.. Obi-Wan would rather die.

And how could he think such things, while at this very moment the one he loved so dearly was in such evil hands?

He groaned.

He understood now, better than he ever had, why such feelings were forbidden. Anakin-his very presence-was addicting, and Obi-Wan would happily drown in him for the rest of his days...

He shook his head.

_For stars' sake, Kenobi!_

There would _be_ no Anakin to drown in if he didn't get him back. And a world without Anakin was a world Obi-Wan could not live in.

He closed his eyes, begging the Force and any other deity to bring him to his Padawan's side before anything dire happened. Eventually, the Master fell into a fitful sleep, the streaking lights of hyperspace casting deep shadows across his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that the third chapter will take a few days to post, so I hope this is enough for now :)


	3. A Perpetual Nightmare, And I'm Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three-a lot darker than I thought it would be.. Please heed these warnings: there are allusions to both suicide and non consensual sex in this chapter, so I'm sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable. Enjoy! -Lyra

A rough jolt shook Anakin into awareness, and he blinked sleepily, not immediately registering his surroundings. A deep furrow appeared between his brows and he unconsciously drew in on himself, the memories of earlier rushing back to him.

An icy, mind numbing fear took over his senses as his eyes dropped to his outfit, the realization of his predicament sending his thoughts spiraling into a dark pit of despair. His Master would never get to him in time.

Most pleasure slaves-he shuddered, hands convulsively clutching his knees-were used immediately upon purchase, as a way for the master to experience the slave's talents and also assert their dominant position. There was no way he could stop this impending horror save death, and Anakin was almost ashamed that he even momentarily harbored the thought. Obi-Wan would _never_  do such a thing. Anakin couldn't sully his Master's reputation like that-even if he was the only one who would know.

No, it was better to bear each torment silently, to cling tightly to the Jedi teachings Obi-Wan had been lecturing to him for years, to endure as a true Jedi should than to take the cowards' way out. And-in the small chance that Obi-Wan would come for him-could Anakin truly allow himself to be the one to darken the light in his Master's eyes and bow his shoulders in grief when he saw his Padawan's limp body, dead by his own hand?

_No._

Anakin would voluntarily bathe in the fires of Mustafar before he hurt his Master so. He would make Obi-Wan proud, even enslaved as he was now...

Even-even as he was taken by whatever being would own him in the next few hours.

Anakin let out a dry sob before clasping a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking. He would never cry in front of the slavers. He would show them the true strength of a Jedi.

There were heavy footsteps outside his door, and he looked up, his eyes widening slightly before he controlled his features, organizing them into a neutral, blank mask he remembered using as a child. He swallowed back his tears, bowing his head as the lock rattled and the door was flung open, the bright light from the corridor shining in. He held back a flinch at the sudden movement, clenching his jaw as he stared down at the booted feet before him.

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up to stand, and his chin was forced up, the hand on his shoulder sliding to grasp his throat. He stiffened, his eyes flickering over the Zygerrian's face before fluttering closed. The hand on his neck contracted slightly and pulled away, a long chain now attached to his collar.

The slaver tugged him harshly out of his little room, and the Padawan again found himself being dragged through the ship. He tried to keep up with the long strides, bare feet scraping painfully along the rough metal grates on the floor. Coming to a halt right beside the boarding ramp, the slaver forced the young Jedi's wrists into tight stun cuffs, further impeding his movement.

All the while, the large Zygerrian mumbled darkly under his breath, sometimes in his native language, sometimes in Basic. The few words Anakin caught made him pale, the harsh and vivid description of what could be in his very near future chilling the blood in his veins.

Leaving the ship's ramp and entering the busy hangar, the Padawan gazed at the ground, too ashamed of his current state to make eye contact with any of the many other slaves and masters.

It was loud here, the slavers forcing their prizes towards the enclosed holding area at the far end, which had an archway into what looked like a stage of some sort. His kidnapper strode through the chaos ahead of him, tugging Anakin along by the chain on his collar towards the enclosure. Upon reaching the place, Anakin's chain was strung through a metal ring on the wall and the Zygerrian left, leaving the Padawan alone.

Nearby slaves averted their eyes, too deep within their own misery to reach out to the newcomer.

Long minutes passed, in which Anakin desperately attempted to keep holding on to the scraps of his shattering sanity, wishing he could bury himself in the warmth of the Force, wanting to reach for his Master's presence, but unable to.

Something tugged on his chain, jerking him out of his thoughts. A Trandoshan stood before him, right in the Padawan's space. He grinned menacingly at Anakin, trailing a clawed hand down the captive Jedi's chest.

Anakin's jaw clenched and he glared at the alien, trying to lean away.

The Trandoshan smacked him. "Kriffing whore! Stay put." He held the Padawan between himself and the wall with one arm, dragging his free hand over the exposed skin of his stomach.

Terrified, Anakin fought his hold, kicking the being's ankles and trying to elbow him, but the alien evaded his would-be attacks, pushing him further into the wall and harshly biting the young man's shoulder. Anakin cried out in shock and pain as the Trandoshan's teeth broke the skin, tearing deep into the flesh. He blinked, hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and turned his head away from the alien assaulting him, small gasps of pain escaping his lips.

There was shouting coming closer through the crowds, the livid face of his kidnapper coming into view.

The Zygerrian's face was dark with anger and he dragged the Trandoshan off his prize, shouting obscenities. The alien snarled up at him, hissing foul words in his native language before the Zygerrian slammed a fist into his ribs, sending the Trandoshan sprawling on the floor. He glared up at his opponent, breathing heavily, before he crawled away, quickly becoming lost in the mass of beings around them.

Anakin stared after him in shock, his eyes wide in his bloodless face, and gazed almost gratefully at his kidnapper. The Zygerrian shook his head, wiping at the bitemark with a cloth and unchaining the Padawan.

"Come now. It's your turn."

His voice was not gentle, but it wasn't as harsh as it had been earlier-he seemed to be more angry with the alien who'd tried to assault his merchandise than the merchandise itself.

Anakin followed the slaver on wobbly legs, being pulled through the archway and onto the stage he'd seen earlier. Bright lights blurred his vision, but he could make out huge masses of people, thousands of eyes gazing lustfully at him.

His heart sank. There was _definitely_  no way Obi-Wan would get here in time. He tried not to be disappointed with his Master-he loved him too much to sully his last memories of the man. He wanted to remember Obi-Wan as he'd been before this mission, happy, carefree, and subtly loving in a way only he could be.

As the bidding on his person started, Anakin hid himself away in his mind, blocking out as much of the outside world as he could and envisioning himself back home at the Temple. _He was safe in his quarters, sitting on the couch with Obi-Wan, and they were laughing about that horrid math project he'd failed when he was thirteen.. There was the taste of chocolate on his tongue, and it smelled like his beloved Master here..._

Someone tugged at his chain and he choked, eyes refocusing on the Zygerrian. He was gesturing at the archway again-Anakin must've been sold, then.

He had no idea how long he'd stood on the dais before all those beings, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

The Padawan walked almost mechanically behind the slaver, back through the archway into the large hangar.

He locked the unfairness away deep inside him, hiding his emotions and personality in a safe place within himself. He would not allow his owner to have that part of him-all they would voluntarily get was a terrified shell of the former Padawan.

The Zygerrian kidnapper who'd sold him chained him back to the wall, pulling out some paperwork and the controller for Anakin's collar. He sat on a nearby crate, reading over the 'official' papers for Anakin's sale and drinking a bottle of Corellian rum.

Anakin stood unmoving against the wall, ignoring the pain in his back from his earlier encounter with the Trandoshan. A distant part of him shuddered but he pushed it away, reminding himself that the worst was still to come.

He stared blankly over the heads of the large crowd, ignoring the beings that accidentally bumped in to him in their rush to sell or buy a slave, and ignoring the leers of the aliens who recognized his 'category'.

Thankfully, non came too close, the Zygerrian from time to time pointedly glancing at the SOLD sign attached to Anakin's chain. Only a group of Balosars hovered nearby, obviously hoping for a chance to steal the Padawan away.

The slaver next to him shifted, watching them out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't let them make off with the thing he'd just gained so much money for.

Anakin stood alone, waiting for his new owner to appear, his fate seeming darker by the second. He'd lost all hope-his Master wasn't able to save him, he couldn't access the Force.. He was completely and totally devoid of all the things that gave him life.

All he could do now was close his eyes and pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four should be up in the next week :)


	4. This Nightmare, This Horror, How Did You Survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is gloriously dialogue-less chapter four-enjoy reading it, and I hope to get chapter five up in the next week or so. 
> 
> Also, I switched the order of chapters 3 and 4-I apologize for any confusion, but it's just how things worked. Sorry!! -Lyra

Five hours after he'd left to pursue Anakin's kidnappers, Obi-Wan was slipping through the crowded streets of Zygerria's capital city, his hood up to conceal his face. There were many different beings here, quite a few with features hidden or disguised, so he didn't look out of place in the crowds.

There was a great anticipation in the air, the planet's occupants all seemingly very excited for this afternoon's auction. Obi-Wan had seen many posters for it, the Zygerrians obviously extremely proud of what entertainment their great city had to offer to the galaxy.

Every few feet the Jedi Master came across another sign, sometimes even catching sight of vendors with their stalls-all selling different restraining devices for the soon-to-be-purchased slaves. There was always a large crowd of finely dressed beings before these stands, arguing over prices and durability of their prospective purchases.

At one point, Obi-Wan saw an evil looking Dug waving a spiked collar at a cowering Togruta, and a pain shot through his heart as he hurried by. Turning a corner, there was an alien-he didn't recognize the species-dragging a young Zabrak who didn't look more than eight years old along behind him.

Obi-Wan averted his eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do without blowing his cover-and if he did that, he'd either end up incarcerated, or dead.. Which would completely ruin his mission here.

_But still._

The sight of a child in such horrid conditions-enslaved, just like Anakin had been-angered and saddened him greatly. He would definitely be pushing the Council to start abolishing slavery wherever they could-he'd use his celebrity status on Naboo as well, if need be.

He suppressed a sigh, letting himself be pulled along with the masses towards the end of the large main street. Most of the beings were heading in the same direction as the Jedi Master, towards the great arena in which the auction was to be held. He had about ten minutes to find a good spot-one close to the raised platform at the center of the arena, but within easy distance of an exit, so that once he had his wayward Padawan they could leave as quickly as possible with little trouble.

Entering the enclosed area, the Master glanced around, piercing green-blue eyes searching the room, and headed towards his chosen place. His hand was hovering subtly near his hidden saber, but he hoped there would be little to no need of it.

As he maneuvered through the mass of bodies around him, he projected a slight mind trick-suggesting to the creatures around him to not give him a second thought while he slipped silently through the crowds.

Arriving at his destination, between a large-and quite frankly, terrifying-Rodian and a group of two Neimoidians and a human, he glanced down at his comm to check the hour. He was already anticipating leaving, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, eager for the auction to begin. Almost the instant the thought crossed his mind, an elaborately dressed Zygerrian shouted for silence, indicating the start of the showing, and the large arena quieted, though the silence was not absolute.

Obi-Wan waited impatiently, though on the outside he looked perfectly calm and casual-bored, even, watching as hundreds of slaves-all of different species, ages and talents-were sold one by one to the eager buyers in the audience.

Each slave stood quietly in the center of the platform, dead and despairing eyes glazed over as their seller showcased their abilities. Some still had a defiant spark in there eyes, those few usually still with binders around there wrists, ankles, and necks to ensure compliance.

One human female attempted to leap off the platform and was instantly hit with an electro-whip by the bored looking Zygerrian, who watched her writhe on the ground for a moment before dragging her back to her place. The crowd booed and jeered, and the slave looked down, the fight left within her gone.

The Jedi Master inwardly shuddered. This was so much worse than he'd thought-he had no idea how Anakin was even functioning now, after spending nine years of his life in this abominable situation. He had much to apologize for, Obi-Wan thought to himself, watching a large Hutt drag a young Twi'lek from the arena. There was much he hadn't understood, much he hadn't known. He'd have to have a long conversation with Anakin once they were home...

Someone from the audience jumped up onto the stage, attempting to drag another enslaved Zabrak with them and the Zygerrian onstage shouted something, a shot ringing out, a bounty hunter dropping from the low roof of a building near by and dragging away the finely clad body of the overeager Rodian.

Obi-Wan's shocked eyes followed them until they were swallowed by the crowds, lingering on the trail of dark blood left behind on the dusty ground. The people seemed to not notice-or they just didn't care.. Perhaps this was a common occurrence?-that someone had just been killed before them, but then, they _were_  at a slave auction.

A large wave of enthusiasm swept over the crowds, and he dragged his gaze from where the unfortunate Rodian and bounty hunter had disappeared back to the stage.

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat, his breath catching in his throat.

Anakin stood on the dais-but it wasn't the Anakin he remembered.

This version of his Padawan was dressed in the most sensual of ways, the airy blue fabric of his low-slung pants setting off the golden color of his skin and bringing out his eyes, gold chains draping around his body to enhance his lean muscles. There was a collar around his neck which the Master assumed to be the Force Inhibitor, and cuffs on his wrists-he must've resisted his captors earlier-and his beautiful face was expressionless, which unnerved Obi-Wan extremely.

His Padawan was so vibrant, full of life and so _expressive_.. He infinitely preferred the Anakin that shouted back at him, argued with him with sparkling eyes and graceful gestures to this-this hollow, broken version before him.

One of the Neimoidians beside Obi-Wan grunted in approval, eyes lecherously tracing every inch of Anakin's exposed skin, and the Jedi pushed down on the anger rising within him. Anakin was not to be looked at in such-such lewd, lustful ways, as if he were a piece of meat! He was _so much more_  than that-

 _Wait_.

Suddenly, dread settled low in his stomach, and Obi-Wan searched the back of the stage for the category, eyes locating the small, color coded datapad. He read over the lines he knew-human male, Force sensitive, between sixteen and twenty standard years ( _eighteen, he's eighteen_ , his mind supplied), read past the descriptions of Anakin's coloring, height and weight, and found what he was looking for at the bottom, right beside the starting credit number.

His stomach dropped to somewhere around his ankles and he froze, horrified. Anakin was being sold as a pleasure slave-his Padawan, his _love_ , forced to please any and all future Masters in such a degrading way; abused into the most _demeaning_  of actions.. A cold anger sped through Obi-Wan's veins, and he raised his hand to bid. Anakin would never, ever be forced into such a horrific life-not while Obi-Wan was still alive and breathing.

Across the audience, on the far side, an elaborately dressed Falleen-surrounded by his entourage, also finely dressed but less so than their leader-raised his hand, a dark smirk spreading over his face as he bid for the Padawan.

A murmur spread through the crowd-apparently, the Falleen was a rich, successful brothel owner, well known in several systems. Rarely did someone attempt to outbid him for his chosen merchandise-but Obi-Wan was much more than the average buyer. He was a Jedi-even if nobody here knew that fact-and that was his Anakin up there, and he'd be damned if he let this fancy brothel owner steal him away.

Gritting his teeth and silently apologizing to his credit account, the Master raised the bid once more, setting the number far higher than most of the other slaves.

The Falleen scowled, leaning to speak with one of his number in a hushed whisper, before answering the challenge with another bid.

Back and forth they went, bartering for Anakin's future-a fact that Obi-Wan was all too aware of-until finally the Jedi Master hit forty thousand credits.

The crowd around him waited breathless and silent for the Falleen's response, and when he raised his head Obi-Wan tasted victory. His opponent shook his head, raising a hand to show he chose to drop out, and the (much less bored looking) Zygerrian awarded Obi-Wan his prize, directing him as he had all the others to a back room for pick up after the auction.

Now that Anakin's fate was known, the Master could relax, and he slipped out of the arena to catch some air before they were reunited.


	5. Safe In Your Embrace At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was written very, very late last night so if there are any grammatical errors please forgive me ;) Again-this chapter has some allusions to non consensual sex, just so you're aware. Hope you enjoy! -Lyra

After a quiet and refreshing ten minutes outside, Obi-Wan strode purposefully towards the large hangar that served as the pickup area for purchased slaves. He was eager to get inside, to take his beloved Padawan away from this horrible place.

His thoughts were worried, and he was unable to shake the image of Anakin's blank, expressionless face from his mind. What had so quickly dulled the spark in the young man's eyes?

Obi-Wan knew his Padawan, knew he wouldn't usually become so quickly affected.. Something had happened. He was almost positive.

He only hoped that whatever it was hadn't hurt his apprentice irreversibly-he couldn't bear it if this disaster took Anakin's happiness and vitality from him forever. He'd come to rely on that smile, the cheerful 'good morning, Master' he heard every day. They were as essential to Obi-Wan as breathing. If he lost them- Obi-Wan cut himself off, not allowing his thoughts to stray into darker territory. He mustn't think like that. He still had a job to do-he absolutely _had_  to get Anakin onto his ship safely.

He entered the hangar, heading through the large crowds towards the back wall where the paperwork was to be signed and ownership transferred. He searched along the wall, looking for the blue of Anakin's pants-he hadn't paid any attention to his seller's identity once he'd caught sight of the Padawan-and caught a glimpse of a deep azure off to the right. He turned, forcing himself to take calm and measured steps, and weaved through the mass of beings to the captive Jedi and his kidnapper.

Pausing ever so briefly a few feet from them, his breath hitched.

Anakin still looked absolutely, illegally stunning, but his eyes were dead, not registering anything around him, and his shoulders were slumped. He radiated an aura of complete and utter submission, a deep despair and excruciating fear obvious in his posture.

Fighting a surge of anger, Obi-Wan stepped right in front of the Zygerrian, clearing his throat imperiously. The large being looked up, eyes hazy from his drink, and smirked at him.

"You here for the boy?" He jerked his head at Anakin's unmoving figure. "Credits first."

Obi-Wan cocked his head, giving the Zygerrian an icy glare. "Quickly, then. I don't have all day." He pitched his voice differently, toning down the distinct Coruscanti accent and roughening up the edges of his words.

Handing his credit chip to the alien, he watched closely as the Zygerrian transferred the credits to the correct account, making sure he didn't take more than he'd obtained through the sale. He leaned over the crate, signing the papers under his favorite alias and wrinkling his nose at the smell of the alcohol, and was handed the controller for the Inhibitor.

Taking the proffered credit chip back, Obi-Wan gestured at Anakin, still chained to the wall.

"I want his chain down, now. Get on with it."

The Zygerrian grunted, cursing under his breath as he stood to unlock the chain from the wall. While he was distracted, Obi-Wan glanced over Anakin, searching for any signs of injury.

At first glance, he seemed physically fine-rather pale and a little weak looking, but that comes with extensive Force suppression.. and-

_Oh, Force. Force no, please-_

There was a hand shaped bruise on the young man's exposed hip, and a large, ugly looking bite mark on his shoulder that had torn the skin. It looked like someone had-

Obi-Wan internally reeled, the Force around him shrieking in horror and denial. Had he come too late? Was he too late to save his Padawan, his beloved Anakin from that most _despicable_  act? He wanted to _scream_ , to cry.. Wanted to find the evil being and rip them limb from limb, _break_  them for what they'd forced on his darling Anakin against his will-

His face remained impassive over his roiling emotions, and with a click the chain was off the wall. Obi-Wan reached out his hand for the end, snatching it quickly from the dirty claws of the Zygerrian.

At the tug on the chain, Anakin flinched, his eyes widening and suddenly not so lifeless anymore, just full of fear and pain and self disgust, and his gaze snapped away from the crowd and directly onto Obi-Wan's face. The dull eyes brightened ever so slightly, an intense hope lighting the delicate features, and his lips parted in a barely audible, shocked gasp.

The Master _desperately_ wanted to reach to him in the Force, to cradle his presence with his own, but couldn't-that Force damned suppressor was still there. He instinctively almost reached to pull the young man into his arms, but stopped the movement before it began, remembering their location just in time.

He clenched his jaw, hating himself for the show he must still put on, and tugged the chain to bring his 'slave' closer.

Anakin let out a pained, gasping noise at the harsh jerk, and the Master stopped short, glaring questioningly at the Zygerrian.

"I was under the impression-" His voice was dagger sharp. "-that the merchandise was to be _unharmed_  when I picked it up?"

The Zygerrian stood again from his crate, stepping drunkenly beside Anakin and twisting the young Jedi around. Obi-Wan held back a shout of fury. His Anakin's back was a mass of bruises, scrapes from where he'd hit something hard littering what should have been smooth and flawless skin.

The slaver grunted with a shrug, his words slurring together. "The whore's too pretty for his own good-hit the wall kriffing hard earlier when someone got too eager for a taste."

The Master was seething, nodding sharply as he dragged the young Jedi to his side.

"I see. That is-unfortunate." It was _so much more_  than that, but Obi-Wan needed to get Anakin out of here.

"I'll leave you to it, then.." He glanced back at the Zygerrian, but the alien had already slid back to the floor, drinking large gulps from an almost empty bottle. Obi-Wan's lip twitched in disgust and he walked away, leading Anakin from the packed hangar to the street outside.

He veered off down an empty side alley, out of view of the busy road they'd just been on, and dropped the chain, turning to Anakin with blazing eyes.

The young Jedi stood almost perfectly still and looked at him, faintly trembling and eyes glazed with unshed tears. A shaking hand cupped the Padawan's cheek, the other pulling him to the Master's chest, and Anakin fell forward, his hands tangling in the front of Obi-Wan's robe and his face pressed into his neck. He sobbed, tears soaking into the thick fabric of Obi-Wan's cloak, and the older Jedi's arms came up around him, wrapping Anakin so, so carefully into a hug.

They stood together for a few moments, the younger man sobbing quietly but unashamedly into the elder's shoulder and the older Jedi shedding some tears of his own.

Minutes passed, and Anakin's sobs ceased, a shudder going through his body every few seconds.

One of Obi-Wan's hands came between them, feeling for the clasp on the stun cuffs, and they clattered to the ground. Anakin's freed limbs snaked around Obi-Wan's waist and he let out a shaky sigh, resting limply against his Master.

After a pause, Obi-Wan gently pulled away, just enough to tilt Anakin's tear stained face up to his own, relieved azure eyes meeting teary green-blue.

"Anakin.." He breathed, his voice choked with emotion. "Oh, Anakin, my Padawan, I'm so _sorry_.." His trembling fingers traced carefully over the beloved features, unconsciously reassuring both Jedi of the reality of their reunion.

Anakin's lips parted, his body relaxing slightly at the familiar sound of his Master's voice. "Obi-Wan." The older man was positive he'd never heard a word so beautiful before in his life. "You-you are here... You came for me!"

The young Jedi looked practically ecstatic, eyes roving hungrily over his Master's face.

Obi-Wan jerked slightly, tightening his grip on his Padawan. "Of _course_ I came for you, Anakin! You don't really think I would've left you here, do you, dear one?" The endearment slipped out without his notice, so caught up in his emotions as he was, but the young man latched onto it and pulled it deep into his mind, to remember and love it always.

Anakin shook his head, hardly even aware of the pain in his body now that Obi-Wan was here. "Of course not, Master. I _knew_  you'd come for me." His voice was shaking, the overwhelming feelings of the past hours threatening to tear out of the young Jedi's control.

Obi-Wan took his Padawan's face in his hands, a breathy sigh escaping his lips. He was making a herculean effort of not acknowledging the bite mark and bruises, not wanting to ruin the moment with terrifying memories.

"I'm glad of it, Anakin.. But now we must leave quickly-I'm afraid there's someone who's not very happy that you are now in my possession instead of his. We will talk in depth once we're safe in hyperspace, alright?"

The younger man nodded, eager to get away from the nightmarish planet, and took a step back. "Yes, Master.."

It was surprising how easily he could still say the word, but with Obi-Wan it held completely different meaning-it meant more _home_ , and _safe_ , and peace and affection. Obi-Wan was his Master, and he always would be-no matter what.

The older Jedi ran a thumb over the Force Inhibitor around Anakin's neck, a regretful look on his face. "I can't take this off just yet. Appearance-wise, it would look suspicious if I allowed you complete freedom so soon after your purchase..."

He looked like he wanted to say more but Anakin cut him off with a nod. "Yes, I understand, let's just go, _please_ , Obi-Wan.."

Obi-Wan grasped the end of the chain again in his hand, wiping the remaining tears from Anakin's cheeks, and headed back into the busy streets. They moved quickly and silently through the crowds, the Master sensing an impending danger coming for them as they came closer to the small hangar his ship was in.

As they entered the small building, Obi-Wan stopped short, Anakin stumbling against his back at the abrupt motion.

The Falleen from earlier stood before them, and his entourage emerged in a ring around the Jedi, weapons drawn. The Falleen smirked, raising an eyebrow at the Jedi Master.

"My merchandise, if you please. I'd prefer to not make a mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon!


	6. Blood Spilled But Freedom Gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six-yay! A bit longer than the others, and the action isn't brilliant (sigh, oh well) but it's here. Again, mentions of non consensual sex.. That's an unfortunate theme in the story. I hope you enjoy :) Please review!!! -Lyra

While Obi-Wan glared daggers at the Falleen, Anakin glanced subtly around at the other beings encircling the two Jedi, hoping to spot a weakness. He hadn't moved from his place right behind his Master-practically on top of the smaller man-and he vaguely remembered the elder Jedi putting his collar controller in a pocket.. But which?

" _Your_ merchandise? I'm afraid, sir, you're quite mistaken. _I_ won him, _I_ claimed him, he's _mine_  now. If you would let us pass..?"

As Obi-Wan spoke, his voice icy, Anakin looked down, hoping to exude submission as his eyes searched the Master's robe for the controller. A distant part of him appreciated the way the fabric fell over Obi-Wan's hips, but the majority of his concentration was centered on the left side pocket, where he could see the fabric weighing down.

"Ah, it is _you_  who are mistaken, human. I never lose my prizes, and I will never allow such a fine specimen-" The Falleen's eyes trailed appreciatively over Anakin's exposed skin, and Obi-Wan practically growled. "-to fall out of my grasp. I'll give you double his worth, human, if you hand me his chain."

Anakin shuffled closer to Obi-Wan, his chest pressed to the Master's back and a discreet hand slowly sliding into the pocket, grasping the controller carefully. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Obi-Wan lean into him..

He felt around for a moment, searching for the off switch, and flipped it. The rush of the Force swirling back into his senses made his head spin and he closed his eyes, his Bond with Obi-Wan finally reopening. Obi-Wan's mind joyfully reached to his, connecting them again, caressing each part of his soul intimately. Anakin wanted to bask in the glorious sensation for forever, but there was a situation that needed to be addressed. Before him, Obi-Wan was still verbally fighting for his life.

"Are you insane? I've waited _years_  to get my hands on such an exquisite slave. I'm not giving him to you. He's worth much more than double what I paid."...  _So very much more.._

The Master's mental tension had eased somewhat now that their Bond was completely intact, his Force presence almost singing with relief. He tried to focus on the being before him instead of Anakin pressed so close to his back, allowing himself to barely sink against the younger man as he argued.

The Falleen's face was twisted into a scowl, his fingers tapped impatiently on a blaster at his hip. "Stupid human.. Don't you understand that the longer you refuse, the more painful I shall make your death? I'll enjoy taking _my_ slave before your eyes, giving you a taste of what could have been yours, and then I will give my friends free reign over your body and I shall watch in extreme pleasure as you are taken and beaten into your grave." He sneered, eyes glinting evilly in the dim light of the hangar.

Behind Obi-Wan, Anakin stiffened, the hand that was in his pocket now curled protectively around the Master's hip. The Jedi Master was openly glaring at the Falleen, sending reassurance and care over their Bond.

_"Anakin, I won't let that happen.. We will be on our way home shortly."_

The young man's response was eager, a defensive fury in his mental voice.  _"He threatened you!! He'd allow his men to **rape** you!!"_

Obi-Wan shook his head, both at the Falleen and his livid Padawan. "No." He addressed his opponent, his hand slipping towards his saber. It brushed over Anakin's and he squeezed the long fingers gently before coming to rest on the saber hilt.

"You'll not have either of us. Let us pass." Anakin knew Obi-Wan, knew that this was his final warning to the Falleen, and prepared for the action he was positive would follow. Sure enough, the Falleen shouted a command is his native language, the vast number of his entourage starting forward with blasters and vibroblades raised.

Obi-Wan spung into action, leaping forward to take down the first two with his saber hilt, not yet wanting to ignite the deadly sapphire blade. Anakin moved quickly too, using the Force to throw one being into the wall and kicking another's legs from under him, a quick Force suggestion instantly rendering him unconscious. He turned just in time to stop a blade from slicing into his back, the Force twisting his opponent's hand to the side long enough for him to lean away.

A nudge from Obi-Wan through the Bond and he ducked, falling to the floor as a stun blast shot where his head had just been. He rolled to the side, two aliens appearing and attempting to subdue him. One 'accidentally' shot the other- _thank you, Force_ -but Anakin was not expecting the crate that was thrown at not his head, but the large pile of supplies right behind him.

It dislodged from its position, pieces of durasteel and crates thundering down around him. He tried to scramble away, and was mostly successful, only getting hit on the shoulder by a small, empty barrel. He halted his retreat on the far side of the huge pile, at least two of his opponents buried beneath it.

The Padawan heard a blaster shot and a shout of pain-it sounded like Obi-Wan, their Bond blacking out for a moment-and stumbled to his feet, eyes watering slightly from the dust. Regaining his balance, Anakin slipped back around the pile, his eyes widening at the destruction.

There were the bodies of the Falleen's entourage everywhere-it looked like most of them had attacked his Master instead.. Probably not wanting to damage the merchandise, he thought angrily.

Two were still standing, on either side of their leader, who- Anakin's heart stopped. The Falleen had Obi-Wan tightly in his grasp, a hand holding the Jedi's own saber to his neck.

Obi-Wan looked a bit dazed, a blaster wound deep on his abdomen, his tunic stained red with swiftly flowing blood. The Falleen smiled fiercely at the Padawan, digging the hilt harder against the Master's neck.

"Look, pretty boy, I've got your Master here.. And he seems to be more than the usual buyer." He leered at Anakin, tugging Obi-Wan's head neck by his hair, exposing more of his throat. "You see, pretty boy, he's got himself on of those Jedi weapons-with the blade of light. He must be one of them. Should we see how well his weapon works?"

Obi-Wan shifted, and the Falleen said something to the alien beside him, who punched the Jedi Master's wound. The captive let out a gasping cry, swaying on his feet, and would have collapsed if not for the iron grip on his hair. Anakin snarled and started forward, but the Falleen's thumb hovered over the ignition switch on the saber and the Padawan stopped, fury etched into his features.

"Now, pretty boy, you come with me.. And I might let your little Jedi live for a few days more. Perhaps." He chuckled, enjoying the terror and hate visible in the Padawan's eyes. "He doesn't look very good, pretty boy.. The longer you take, the sooner he'll die."

Anakin sent panicked thoughts to Obi-Wan.

_"Master! What do I do? Obi-Wan, answer me! Are you okay?"_

Only flickering emotions and darkness met his questions, pain and sorrow and a soul crushing guilt/failure nearly propelling him back into his own mind, and beneath it all a hidden, aching, beautiful love directed towards.. Himself? He hadn't the time to ponder this, however-both Jedi's lives lay in his hands and he had only one chance to save them.

He straightened his shoulders, eyes caressing Obi-Wan's pale, slack features and glancing worriedly at the sluggishly pumping blood on his side, and the Padawan stepped closer to his opponent. Anakin searched the room with the Force, determining how much strength it would take to work the slowly forming plan he had.

"What makes you think I won't just leave without him?" He winced internally-there was no way in the Galaxy that Anakin would ever leave Obi-Wan in such a state.

The Falleen threw back his head with a laugh. "If that was your plan, pretty boy, you'd have been out of here when the fight began. No, there's something important about this _Jedi_  to you." He spat the title like a curse, pressing the saber hilt harshly against the Master's throat.

"Time's running out, pretty boy-"

As he spoke, Anakin sprang into action, using liberal amounts of Force energy to ensure the success of his plan.

While the Falleen had been taunting him, he'd silently opened the ship's ramp-right behind his opponent-and locked the blasters' triggers, rendering the two guards weaponless.

He leapt forward, tackling the Falleen and Force shoving his wounded Master inside the ship, wincing at the dull thud his body made when it hit the durasteel inside. The two other aliens attempted to shoot him but stared bemusedly at their weapons when they didn't work. The duo stalked forward to assist their leader, who was wrestling with the younger Jedi for the lightsaber in his grasp.

One grabbed the Padawan's shoulders, making him cry out in agony as pressure was put on his bruises, and dragged him up and off the Falleen. The pain focused the Jedi, and Anakin kicked backwards, miraculously hitting his assailant in the groin and the being toppled, moaning in pain.

The second alien tried to hit him over the head with his blaster, and Anakin twisted to the side so it would instead land on his shoulder. He bit down on his lip at the ache but pulled the being close-still straddling the Falleen, the lightsaber rolling a few feet away from the struggle-and punched him in the face, making the alien stagger backwards, howling in shock and pain.

While they were distracted, Anakin dove off the Falleen, grabbing the saber in his hand and whirling around to face his opponents with it ignited, standing on the edge of the boarding ramp. He bowed mockingly at them, breathing heavily.

"Well fought, boys.." He said, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. "Fortunately for you, I must take my leave. If you attempt to stop us again, you _will_ regret it."

The Force backed his words, and he pointed the saber menacingly at them.

The Falleen glared up at him, screaming obscenities in his own language, and Anakin thrust the saber along his cheek, burning a line into the flesh. "That's for trying to hurt me-and for hurting my Master." His voice was soft, a righteous fury in his tone.

He backed into the ship, pulling the lever to retract the ramp, and ran to the cockpit, pausing only to send a pulse of energy into his unconscious Master's limp body.

He tried not to linger, wanting to get them up into hyperspace as soon as he could, but before he left he trailed a gentle finger down Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Soon, my Master." He whispered, his tone soft and caressing. "We'll have all the time in the galaxy."

He pressed his Master's robe over the blaster wound and reluctantly pulled away, piloting the tiny ship out through the atmosphere and then away into the stars. As they entered hyperspace, he could feel the fuming presence of the Falleen and what was left of his entourage vanish and he relaxed, knowing they were finally too far away to hurt either Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That took an unexpected turn for me. Definitely not what I had planned for the chapter, but this flowed better. I'll update again soon!


	7. Beginning to Heal and Fears Assuaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! This chapter is a little all over the place-I'm sick, so every time I try to write it goes a little wonky. It's very emotional-as in emotions flopping every which way with absolutely no rhyme or rhythm to them... And it's a bit longer than the others. But it's here, that's what counts. Enjoy! -Lyra

Once the ship entered hyperspace, Anakin stumbled back to his feet, an exhausted ache settling deep in his bones to keep his throbbing muscles company. He turned back to the hall he'd left his wounded Master in, praying the man would still be stable when he returned.

The Padawan dropped to his knees beside Obi-Wan's body, his shaking hands reaching out to tug the blood soaked tunics aside. He swore when they caught on the unconscious Jedi's belt, and gazed around for the saber. Locating it in the corner, he called it to his hand and ignited it, slicing carefully through the leather belt and pulling the ruined layers of fabric away.

Anakin sucked in a breath. The blaster wound was still slowly trickling blood from a deep, angry looking gash in Obi-Wan's side. The surrounding skin was obviously irritated, the flush of slight infection prominent on the too pale skin of the Master's abdomen and slight bruising from the punch he'd taken adding to the discoloration.

The Padawan gritted his teeth and set to work, pulling an emergency care kit from under a nearby bench. He wiped the wound and the surrounding area with a disinfectant, slathering a thick layer of bacta from a jar he'd found onto the torn and bloody skin, using almost half the container. He'd treat himself later, once Obi-Wan was safe.

Thankfully, he seemed to have begun treatment before the infection could fully set in, allowing the bacta to properly drive it off and heal the Jedi with little to no chance of illness. After the bacta had set, the young man began to bandage the whole area with long strips of clean white fabric he'd found alongside the bacta jar, securing it with medical tape.

He lightly ran his hand over the bandage, assuring himself of his work, and looked away, searching the Master's body for other injuries. The young Jedi thanked the Force-Obi-Wan had suffered no more than that blaster wound, besides a few scrapes and bruises. He had a nasty purple bruise on his neck, however, and Anakin was positive Obi-Wan would have a massive headache from the Falleen's hold on his scalp.

He pushed away the terror that filled his mind at the mere thought of the being-it wouldn't do for Anakin to have a panic attack while his Master needed him so desperately.

No, reflecting on his enslavement would have to wait. He couldn't face it right now, not with his Master lying limp before him like this.. He couldn't face it alone, either, but Anakin was very picky as to who he'd spill his secrets to. Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan alone would hear about this nightmare, and only if the Master deemed it necessary would another Jedi hear a word.

The Padawan swallowed, his eyes burning with unshed tears. His Obi-Wan looked so small, now, and Anakin could see dark circles under his eyes-Obi-Wan had been worried.

The young Jedi let out a shaky laugh, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. Obi-Wan cared. Of course, Anakin knew this, but in the terror of his enslavement he'd imagined many horrible things, his Master abandoning him only one of them. He clutched a limp hand between his own, setting them on his lap and unconsciously tracing small, delicate patterns on the skin.

Anakin looked to his Master's slack face, his wet eyes lovingly tracing the features he'd thought he'd never see again. Shifting closer, he crouched beside the elder Jedi and slid his arms beneath him, grunting as he lifted Obi-Wan up into his arms. It pulled terribly on his back-the bruises throbbed and stung, but Anakin couldn't bear to leave his Master lying on the hard, cold floor of the ship.

Trying to keep his stride steady, the young Jedi walked slowly towards the bunkroom, holding his precious burden close to his chest. He didn't care about the pain-it was masked by the ecstasy and pure joy of having the one he loved in his arms again. He laid the Jedi Master gently on the bunk, pulling off the man's boots and what was left of his tunics and situating his head carefully on the pillow to avoid getting cramps. His fingers brushed over Obi-Wan's jaw, tracing gently over the man's cheek and the bridge of his nose.

Anakin sighed, impulsively leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead. He lingered for a moment, memorizing the feel of his Master's forehead beneath his lips, then regretfully pulled away, tugging a thick blanket out from under the bunk to lay over the unconscious Jedi. He tucked it in, making sure it covered his Master's small figure, and left the room, dimming the lights as he went.

He returned to the cockpit and fiddled with the computer console, trying to get a clear signal to the Jedi Council. Moments later, the comm was ringing, and Anakin stood self consciously before the holotransmitter, gazing down at his bare feet.

"Master Keno-Skywalker?!" The voice cut through the still silence aboard the ship, and the Padawan looked up into Mace Windu's surprised face. "It is good to see Obi-Wan's rescue attempt was successful, then. Where is Master Kenobi, Padawan?"

Anakin shook his head, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed and took a breath, trying to keep his gaze steady on the Jedi Master's.

"I-He's.. He's sleeping. Injured but stable-he caught a blaster bolt in the side while he was ..rescuing me." His voice was steady, but he quailed under the Master's piercing gaze.

"Was it not to be a simple extraction? Was violence truly necessary?"

Mace paused, looking over the Padawan for a moment. Anakin shifted, all too aware of his current state-he was still dressed as a pleasure slave, with bruises visible over his body and an obvious bite mark on his shoulder, and some streaks of Obi-Wan's blood on his pants where he'd wiped his hands earlier.

"Hm. I see." There was something unreadable on the Master's face, and a hint of compassion. "Be on your way home then, Skywalker. What's your ETA?"

"Eight standard hours from now, Master Windu."

Mace nodded, clasping his hands together before him. "We'll have a medteam ready to receive you then. May the Force be with you both. Windu out." The comm flickered and went out, fizzing into nothingness before him.

Anakin leaned heavily against the console, head bowed and eyes slipping closed. He stayed for a few minutes, exhaustion creeping throughout his aching body, then roused when he heard a soft footstep in the doorway.

"Anakin?"

He turned to meet Obi-Wan's relieved gaze, a small smile appearing on his face. His Master was still barefoot, very pale and leaning against the doorframe with the thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Anakin pushed himself off the console and stepped to him, taking the shorter man by the shoulders and settling him into a chair. "You shouldn't be up yet, Master.." His tone was soft, and he knelt beside Obi-Wan's chair. "You're injured. The bacta has only just set."

Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile, reaching to run a hand through Anakin's curls and then grasp one of his hands gently in his own. "I could not care any less about my current state, Padawan." The Master's voice was warm. "I find myself slightly confused, Anakin. How exactly did we happen onto this ship? There seems to be a gap in my memory."

Anakin huffed quietly, his fingers tracing circles on the back of Obi-Wan'a hand.

"You fell unconscious, Master. I Force pushed you into the hallway and took out our opponents. They won't be following us." He smiled, sending a pulse of contentment through their Bond. "They're all alive, don't worry."

Obi-Wan laughed, then broke off with a grimace and moan of pain, and hand gingerly clutching his side. "Ah-I see. Well done, Anakin!" He squeezed the younger man's hand in his own, a proud smile on his face. "I'm very proud of you. How are you feeling, Anakin?"

Obi-Wan was deeply concerned, knowing that the past ordeal had been extreme for the young Jedi. He gazed worriedly down at the head of golden curls leaning on his knee, his thumb rubbing the Padawan's knuckles absently.

"Aren't you cold?" He had to be-there was practically nothing on him! The thought of so much of Anakin on display made the Master's earlier fury lift its head again, and he buried it deep within himself. How could he ask this of Anakin, when the young man had just literally been sold at an auction? How could he broach the subject of Anakin's earlier 'category', without stirring up nightmarish memories? He'd seen the bruises and the bite, he knew _something_  had happened-but how was he to ask?

Anakin shifted closer to him, his head tilting up towards Obi-Wan's face. "A little, Master, but it's better now." Anakin hadn't actually noticed the cold until the older man had asked, and suddenly he was freezing.

Obi-Wan shook his head, tugging the young Jedi to his feet. "Come, Padawan. We've got what, eight hours left? Yes, I heard the last bit of your comm." He chuckled at the flush that rose in Anakin's cheeks. "You did well, Anakin. Let's go stay in the bunkroom, for now-the ship is on autopilot, correct?"

Anakin nodded, helping his Master to stand. "Yes, Master. It's been on autopilot since we entered hyperspace."

Obi-Wan tilted his head towards the door and they left the cockpit, heading back to the small cabin. Anakin wrapped an arm around the Master's waist, carefully supporting him in case of dizziness from blood loss, and they entered the little room. Obi-Wan leaned gratefully into him, but jerked away almost instantly, a look of horror and intense worry crossing his face.

Anakin bit his lip-was Obi-Wan so repulsed by him that he couldn't even stand Anakin offering help? As if reading his thoughts, Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on his cheek and gazed up at him, earnest green-blue eyes locking with deep sapphire.

"Oh-Anakin, I didn't think. Your back... I saw, earlier-it's _horrible_ , Anakin.. I didn't mean to hurt you when I leaned on you, that's all, Padawan."

Force, how could he have forgotten? His poor, precious Padawan.. And Obi-Wan had so carelessly used him as a crutch! What kind of Master was he, using his injured Padawan like that?

Anakin relaxed, helping his Master sit on the edge of the bunk with a small smile.

"Is that all? Master-you shouldn't worry so. I barely noticed it. You're the one that should be worried over-you could've _died_." Anakin's voice was quiet, holding a sort of reverent horror at the mere thought. He clenched his jaw, reaching to help Obi-Wan settle comfortably onto the bed but the older Jedi stopped him with a small gesture, a compassionate look on his face.

"Oh, _Anakin_.. It isn't as bad as that. I wouldn't die from _this_  particular wound-"

"But if it had been any higher you _would've!_ " Anakin said, his tone rising slightly. He knew he couldn't have handled it. Obi-Wan was everything to him-even if wasn't known to the man.

Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at his hands for a moment. "Padawan, would you get me the bacta gel, please?"

The request was quiet, and so off topic that worry streaked across Anakin's features as he moved to pull the bottle from a bag.

"What? Yes-is it your side? Neck? What hurts?"

The Master shook his head, reaching to pluck the half empty bottle from the Padawan's hands. "I'm fine, Anakin, but _you_ are not. No arguing, now. Turn around."

Surprised, the young man hesitated before sitting stiffly back beside his Master, legs crossed as he faced away from him.

Obi-Wan braced himself in preparation to see the bruises, but his Force signature still flared in anger. They spanned the entirety of Anakin's back, dark purple and blue across his upper back and spine with a sickly green spreading over his ribs. There were scrapes, too, the skin raised and irritated around the wounds.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, blinking back tears at the horrible injustice of these injuries, and dipped his fingers into the bottle, bringing his hand up to smooth the bacta over Anakin's shoulders. The young man jumped at the cold gel, hissing when it stung deep into a scrape.

"Shh, dear one, try to relax.." Obi-Wan soothed him, ever so gently rubbing the bacta into the battered skin. "It will be over soon, Anakin.."

The young Jedi nodded and bowed his head, trying to ignore the pain and focus only on his Master's voice and touch.

Obi-Wan worked quickly, hoping to ease the pain as quickly as he could, sending streams of healing energy into the worst bruises as he passed them. Silent tears streamed over his cheeks, his agony at not protecting the younger man almost overwhelming.

Anakin relaxed more as the process went on, the healing Force and numbing bacta taking most of the strain and ache from his body. He sighed in relief, his eyes sliding closed, but froze when he heard a slight hitch in his Master's breath.

Reaching tentatively through the Force, he brushed against Obi-Wan's mind, hoping to find the source of his torment and ease the burden from the elder Jedi. Upon feeling Anakin's mind reaching to his through a connection he'd feared lost, Obi-Wan completely broke down, sobbing into the back of Anakin's neck. Shocked and intensely worried, Anakin twisted around, sliding careful arms around his smaller Master and holding him close.

"Obi-Wan? What is it? What's wrong?"

The Master just buried his face in Anakin's shoulder, heaving shaky breaths to calm himself. The Padawan rubbed his back, soothingly caressing his mind with his own. Obi-Wan calmed slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes and resting limply against his Padawan's taller form.

"I-I'm sorry, Anakin.." He choked, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I'm just _so sorry_ I let this happen to you."

Anakin gazed down at him, unconsciously running a gentle hand though the red locks. "Master, no-you did _nothing_  wrong. I should've stayed with you, instead of wandering off. It's not your fault, none of it is."

Obi-Wan shuddered, tracing a shaking finger over the bite mark. "I should've been there-I should've stopped it. This- _who did this?_ " He raised his teary eyes to meet the troubled azure, trying to silently ask the question he _needed_  to know-but _Force_ , he didn't want to.

Watching the shadows in Anakin's eyes grow and a stark terror and self disgust fill them, Obi-Wan's heart broke. He must've guessed rightly, earlier.

_Stars above-Anakin had been raped._

Sensing his Master's horror, the Padawan swallowed and tried to keep his gaze steady.

"There was ..a Trandoshan, early today. I mean, not everything is from him-I fought the slavers when they took my saber, so they had to put me in my place.." He trailed off, a shudder going through his body. "But the bruises and the bite-they're all his. I was lucky, though," He hurried to explain, as Obi-Wan's eyes closed and face paled in horror. "The Zygerrian you bought me from stopped him before he went too far. He just ..roughed me up a bit."

His Master's eyes snapped open, confusion and a spark of hope swirling within them. "Wait- _Anakin_.." His voice cracked. "Anakin, Padawan, you weren't-you didn't have to-"

Realization dawned on Anakin's face, and he pulled the Master closer. "No, Master. They didn't make me. _He_  didn't get to, either."

Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed with new tears, relief obvious on his features and in his body. "Oh, Anakin.. I was so terribly worried-when I saw you, I thought the worst.. I thought I was too late."

Anakin smiled down at him, blinking back tears of his own. "You weren't. You were just in time, as usual. You _saved_  me, Master. I'm alright now."

The Master in his arms-a part of him was practically leaping for joy-reached up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, closing his eyes in equal parts relief and exhaustion. "I'm so very happy to hear it, dear one.." He said softly, face turned into the younger Jedi's chest. "So happy."

Anakin moved to help him lay down but Obi-Wan shook his head, tightening his grip on his Padawan slightly.

"No-please stay.. We have hours yet. Stay here, Padawan." Sleepy, relieved-and slightly hopeful?-eyes met Anakin's and he nodded, trying to hide his excitement and eagerness as he settled down beside the older man, tugging the blanket up over their shoulders.

The older Jedi sighed contentedly and relaxed, passing out almost instantly. Anakin dimmed the lights with the Force, wrapping an arm around his Master's waist and pressing him close, relishing the contact between their bodies. There would still be much to talk about once they were home-but Obi-Wan's biggest fear had been eased, and Anakin was safe beside him, and so he boldly pressed a light kiss to his exhausted Master's hair and let his head fall to the pillow, sleep coming for him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prays that the next chapter will be up within a week*


	8. Returning Home and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight!! This one was so frustrating, it nearly brought me to tears multiple times... But it's finally done. Enjoy-Lyra

A low buzzing noise sounded from a comm, and in the bunk Obi-Wan stirred, his awareness slowly breaking through the Force. For a moment, he was disoriented, the dim light of the cabin and the warmth of the body behind him making him want to fall right back to sleep. Then memories of a few hours earlier started trickling in, and the Master's eyes cracked open.

There was a heavy, warm weight over his hip-his Padawan's arm, and he subtly snuggled back into Anakin's chest, sighing contentedly into their pillow. He wished he could stay in this moment forever-Anakin, safe and asleep, pressed up against him in the tiny bunk, an arm slung protectively over Obi-Wan's side and a peaceful thrumming in the Force. He basked in his earlier relief, practically ecstatic that his precious Padawan hadn't been forced into that nightmarish act, and that they were on their way home.

He probed gently at the young man's mind, making sure he was still asleep. Yes, Anakin was out, exhaustion evident in the absolute stillness of his body, and the Master could feel lingering pain throughout the tall form. He bit his lip, furious with himself for ever allowing this ordeal to happen, and his eyes closed, focusing on the younger Jedi's steady breathing to help rein in his emotions. He couldn't wake the poor boy up yet-he deserved as much restful sleep as he could possibly get.

His comm beeped again, the alarm linked to the one in the cockpit, and he huffed, sliding slowly and regretfully out from within the warm, safe cage of Anakin's embrace. He grimaced in pain, forcing himself to stay absolutely silent as he stood from the bunk and turned off the comm, an arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Force, he was so glad Anakin had treated his wound before they fell asleep.. It would've been a torturous nightmare to move if he hadn't.

The Master turned to the door, pausing and gazing back at the sleeping figure still in the bunk. Anakin lay on his side, the blanket falling around his bare waist and his lips parted, soft breaths making his chest rise and fall methodically. His hair was a tangled mess over the pillow, his bruised back pressed against the durasteel wall, and Obi-Wan winced in sympathy, moving to tug the young Jedi slightly away from the unforgiving metal. He pulled the blanket over the slim shoulders, trying not to gaze too long at the sleek musculature, and ran a gentle hand over the soft curls, smoothing them over the pillow.

Anakin turned his head, unconsciously seeking out the comfort of his Master's hand, and Obi-Wan stroked lightly over his cheek. The young Jedi sighed and Obi-Wan's heart clenched, the Padawan relaxing into his hand with a barely visible smile on his lips. His thumb brushed Anakin's cheekbone. _He'd almost lost this_. It was hard to believe, even now after he'd rescued the younger man from the auction and with a throbbing blaster shot in his side. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine not having Anakin in his life-everything he did, everything he _was_  revolved around the young Jedi sleeping before him, and the Master couldn't imagine the horrible emptiness that would have filled his life with the young man gone. The time Anakin had spent in the slaver's clutches seemed like a dream, yet the Padawan bore the obvious marks from the ordeal, and the twinge of pain in the Master's abdomen was a clear statement of the reality it had been.

Obi-Wan sighed, reluctantly taking his hand from the Padawan's smooth cheek and slipping out the door, heading to the cockpit. He slid carefully into the pilot's seat, mindful of his tender side, and as if on cue the ship reverted to realspace, Coruscant looming bright before him. Flying manually into the atmosphere, he sent a quick automatic transmission to the Jedi Temple and set course for the hangar bay, enjoying the orderly flight paths and utter normalcy of the capital. As the Temple came into view he relaxed, his Force signature opening wide and embracing the pure Light emanating from the magnificent building that had served as his home for as long as the Master could remember. He piloted the ship with practiced ease into the hangar, setting down carefully into his designated spot and punching in the power down sequence before triggering the entry ramp and heading back to the cabin.

Anakin was still asleep, curled in on himself, a slight furrow between his brows and the blanket clutched around him. Obi-Wan sat gingerly on the edge of the bunk, his arm still clutching his abdomen, and gentle hand reached to shake the young man's shoulder. "Anakin? Padawan, we're home. Wake up, now."

Exhausted azure eyes fluttered slowly open and he yawned, beginning to stretch out his long limbs in the bed. The Padawan jerked back to his original position with a pained groan, confusion and then sudden recognition and disgust obvious on his face. Anakin sat up slowly, his Master's worried hands helping guide him up. "W-what?" His voice was slurred and hoarse with sleep, a hand rubbing over his face.

Obi-Wan felt a surge of emotion-one he didn't dare name but knew very, very well nonetheless-and he smiled a little at the sight of his Apprentice, cheeks flushed and hair tousled from sleep.

"We're home, Anakin," He repeated, smoothing down disheveled curls. "And we've got an immediate appointment with the healers-I believe _you_  set that up." He reminded the younger Jedi at the ensuing groan, a small grin on the Master's face. Anakin-like his Master and GrandMaster before him-held a great dislike for the healers.

"Alright, _fine_.." The Padawan groused, getting to his feet with a grimace. "Let's not keep Master Che waiting, then. She's a _nightmare_  when she's kept waiting."

Standing by his side, his Master let out a burst of laughter which turned abruptly into a wheeze of pain, his face going pale. Without a word, Anakin looped a strong arm around the smaller man's waist, pulling him close to his side and holding him firmly. Obi-Wan took short, quick breaths, some color returning to his cheeks a moment later.

"Let's go see Master Che, yeah?" Anakin touched his cheek lightly, guiding him out of the cabin. He supported the elder Jedi through the ship and down the ramp, out into the open hangar in the Jedi Temple.

The young Jedi let the peace and Light of their home wash over him, momentarily closing his eyes and basking in the strength and purity of the Force here. Obi-Wan paused, looking up at the young man supporting him and smiling, brushing a hand over his Padawan's elbow. Anakin's eyes opened and he gazed at the shorter man, lips curving up, and they finished their walk down the ramp to the small gathering of Jedi before it.

Master Che was in front, pushing the healers good naturedly away from two hoverbeds, shaking her head when the pair moved before her.

"It's always you two, isn't it." She clicked her tongue with a sigh. "Where one goes, the other is sure to follow." Master Che said under her breath, gesturing for some healers to step forward. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, you're to be staying in the Healer's Ward indefinitely, beginning right now."

A young Twi'lek healer gently pulled Obi-Wan from Anakin's side to the closest hoverbed, using liberal amounts of the Force to get him to lie down on it. He began to push the bed towards the lift, but the Master stopped him.

"Wait, please.. I must be sure that Anakin-"

"I'm perfectly fine, Master." Came the young man's voice, and Obi-Wan craned his neck to see the Padawan lying on his stomach on the other bed. The healers around them kept glancing curiously at his attire, obviously confused, but Anakin barely noticed, so focused was he on his Master.

"I'm alright. Now I think we've got an appointment to keep, as you said earlier." He winked at Obi-Wan, who felt a rush of relief. The Master relaxed again, smiling both at his Padawan and the healer pushing his hoverbed.

Master Che rolled her eyes from where she stood beside Anakin, and directed the healers to move the beds to the nearest lift. The entire trip up the the Healer's Ward, she muttered on and on about the "horrible antics of some Jedi"-with pointed looks at both invalids-and how she "didn't understand how _that_  one was a Master, with how he behaves at the healers", which sent both Jedi-well, Anakin-into fits of silent laughter. Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling, struggling to keep from laughing, sending waves of amusement through his Bond with Anakin, who kept snickering from his bed behind him.

Upon entering the Ward, they were both stripped from their soiled garments and given a quick wash, the healers dressing them in loose white tunics and pants and settling them into beds in a small room. Both Jedi were attached to heart monitors, and Master Che stood between them, almost terrifying as she glared down her nose at her patients.

"I expect no funny business from either of you." She said in short, clipped tones, which belied her true concern. "Master Kenobi, I will begin my scan of your body now."

Obi-Wan nodded, glancing over at Anakin, who was being pushed back against the pillows by the Twi'lek from the hangar, and relaxed against his own, letting the Master healer untie the front of his tunic and do her job.

A solid ten minutes of poking and prodding passed before Master Che ended the scan, pushing her equipment out of the room with a stern look on her face. Obi-Wan could hear her shouting orders outside, but her words were muffled by the walls, so he turned to Anakin, whose tunic was off to give his healer more access.

In the bright lights of the medbay, the bruises stood out even more, dark and ugly against the Padawan's pale skin, and Obi-Wan could see the Twi'lek shaking his head. Anakin looked ready to drop off to sleep again, and his Master nudged their Bond, prodding him back into awareness.

Master Che reentered the room, a trio of healers behind her, and they bustled about, unhooking Obi-Wan's monitor from the wall. Anakin perked up from his bed.

"What's happening?"

"Master Kenobi is going into surgery, Padawan, and _you_ -" She leveled a stern look at him. "-are visiting a bacta tank."

Anakin looked uncomfortable at this-he hated the slimy, claustrophobic feeling of the tank-and the elder Jedi spoke up.

"Master Che-might I ask you to allow Anakin to be sedated for his dip in the tank? He's quite overtired from his ordeal."

His Padawan looked hopeful at this, sending grateful feelings through their link, and the master healer nodded. "That can be arranged. The Padawan will be inside the tank for four hours, just enough time for some rest, and then we'll take him out for a reassessment."

Anakin's Master nodded, smiling at the young man, and his bed was wheeled out of the room and down the hall. He could feel when Anakin was sedated a moment later-the bright, warm presence in his mind dulled, a fuzzy and contented feeling emanating from the Padawan before there was nothing but a low, quiet hum-and Obi-Wan sighed, Master Che turning them into another room.

"We'll just be cleaning that shot, Master Kenobi, and stitching you back up. It shouldn't take more than an hour." She and her assistant put on gloves, the Twi'lek healer holding a mask over the injured Master's nose and mouth.

"Just breathe, Master Kenobi. Feel the Force within you. All will be set right."

Obi-Wan's vision grew cloudy, her voice seeming to come from miles away, and without even noticing it he fell asleep, a comforting darkness taking him, and the Light of Anakin's presence bright in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah. Still not thrilled with this one. But whatever. I'll post the next one as soon as I finish it.


	9. Some Things Cannot Be Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait-I've been so busy getting ready for this surprise vacation. I have absolutely no idea what I just wrote-forgive me, it's almost 2 AM-but I think it is semi literate. Good luck reading. 
> 
> I'll get to all your lovely reviews as soon as I can. WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER-while the others had only mentions of rape, there is semi detailed non consensual sex in this one. You have been warned. 
> 
> Again, please forgive my horrible new chapter-it's early in the morning and I've been in the car for six hours now with no sleep at all... Please enjoy it to the best of your ability. -Lyra

Five days later, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been released from the Healer's with orders to take it easy for the next tenday or they would face the wrath of Master Che. Obi-Wan had graciously assured the woman that they'd be extremely careful, and then the two Jedi had practically ran out of the Ward. A day after their release, the Master had given his report to the Council, and Anakin had attempted to give his side of the story but mid report had turned and stormed out, leaving disapproving and mildly annoyed Council members in his wake. Mace Windu had stared after the fleeing Padawan, his hands steepled before him, and after a moment of silence had called for a change of subject. It had not been brought up again.

It was evening. Obi-Wan stood in the darkening Archives, putting a few overdue holos and datapads on the shelves. He still favored his side, but it was almost completely healed, only a few bruises and a scar left behind. He turned down towards the shadowy back shelves, placing the last of his stack in its spot on the tall shelf and headed towards the entrance, bowing his head with a little smile in Madame Nu's direction.

As he passed through the grand entranceway, Master Windu appeared from a side corridor, making a beeline for the younger Master.

"Master Kenobi! A moment of your time, if you please?"

Obi-Wan bemusedly nodded, hiding his curiosity behind a mask of Jedi serenity, and followed the elder Master down the wide hall. Mace walked slowly, deep in thought as they moved smoothly through the Temple towards the Room of One Thousand Fountains, and Obi-Wan let his curiosity dissolve into the Force.

As they came to a stop by a trickling stream, Mace sat down and gestured for the other Master to do the same. "I've wanted to speak with you, Obi-Wan, this past week-about he last mission you and your Padawan took."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his brow furrowed. "Ah, I see... What detail did you wish to discuss that has not already been done so by the Council?"

Mace coughed, glancing out at a duo of meditating Knights on the far side of the room. "Specifically, your Padawan. I was hesitant to speak with you earlier, hoping that it would sort itself out before anything happened, but..."

Worriedly, Obi-Wan interrupted him, shifting forward on his seat, bright green-blue eyes gazing up at the Master. "What is it, Mace? What did you hope would sort itself out??"

"Padawan Skywalker has suffered a terrible ordeal. I knew, as soon as I received his transmission from the ship... I had hoped that being home again, and with you and his steady schedule, he'd fall back into things as he usually does, but I've been approached by multiple Masters in the past few days about him."

Obi-Wan looked even more worried, his hands twisting together within his robe sleeves. "Mace-please tell me. What's wrong with my Padawan?"

Master Windu sighed, a hand rising up to rub at the back of his head. "He's slacking off horribly in his classes. Apparently, in the past week he's fallen asleep in three of them-twice in his politics course and once in Galactic History-and Master Drallig has informed me that the boy briefly passed out in saber technique yesterday afternoon."

At that, Obi-Wan's expression became horrified-The Healers had said Anakin was okay!! What could he possibly be hiding so well that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed?

Mace hurried to reassure him, a hand on the younger Master's shoulder. "It seems that Anakin hasn't been sleeping well, and so he's been having a hard time in his classes. Master Drallig made him promise to tell you about this incident-since he's of age the Master doesn't have to message you directly-but obviously the boy hasn't yet."

Obi-Wan sat back, a hand coming up to stroke his chin, and sighed deeply. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mace." He said, gazing absently over to the lake. "I'll have a talk with him as soon as I get home."

Mace stood, gripping Obi-Wan's shoulder tightly and stepping away. "I couldn't have kept it from you, old friend." His voice was a warm, a rare tone of affection the usually stern Master allowed in his voice, and Obi-Wan stood to bow at him.

"May the Force bring you both the peace you seek, Master Kenobi." Mace said, turning away from the shorter man and striding through the lush trees and flowers of the room. His tall form slowly disappeared from sight, and alone, Obi-Wan collapsed back to his seat, his face buried in his hands.

How in Force had he missed this? He must've been so ready to get back into their routine-so ready to forget the horror of that arena, that he'd blinded himself to his Padawan's suffering.

He laughed harshly at himself. He really needed to get on top of his duties again. He'd been so caught up in himself and his forbidden feelings that he'd ignored his Padawan when he needed him most.

Determined to fix this mess, Obi-Wan rose from the stone bench and marched purposefully through the Temple, up to his and Anakin's shared apartment. The door slid open, and the faint smell of tea wafted into the hall. The Master smiled softly, stepping inside and kicking off his boots.

  _Chamomile. His favorite._

He entered the dimly lit living area, and Anakin stood from where he'd been lounging on the couch in his sleep pants.

"Master! You're home." There was a pleased, content note in the husky voice, and Obi-Wan shivered imperceptibly, keenly aware of the younger Jedi's bright eyes gazing happily at him.

" _Finally_ -I made you tea, Master, and the kitchen is cleaned up from dinner-all you have to do is get in your sleep clothes." He looked eagerly up, pride obvious on his features. Obi-Wan let his frustration melt away, an affectionate smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Anakin. Wait here-I'll be out shortly." The Master quickly headed to his room and changed, wincing as he pulled at the faint bruises on his side, and once in his loose tunic and pants headed back to join his Padawan. He settled beside the young man on the couch, gratefully taking the proffered teacup and lifting it to his lips.

"Ah. Thank you, Padawan. It's perfect." He said, tilting his head to glance at the young Jedi out of the corner of his eye. Mace was right. Anakin looked very tired, dark circles under his eyes and a paleness to his skin that Obi-Wan didn't like. The Padawan covered a sudden yawn with another smile, brilliant blue eyes sneaking little glances at his Master.

"Good. I wanted you to enjoy it, Master. You haven't had a good cup of tea since we've been back." The young Jedi's eyes clouded over, and Obi-Wan found himself longing for the bright azure of seconds earlier. He contemplated the words he knew he should speak to Anakin-ask him about his sleep, his fainting spell, _anything!_ -but before he could formulate the proper sentences the young man in question stood from the couch, stretching with all the smoothness of a lothcat.

"Ah... Master, I think I'm going to bed. I've got an early day tomorrow-there's a sparring match I'm supposed to help out at." Anakin gazed down at his Master, bowing briefly before heading towards his room with a cheerful "Goodnight, Obi-Wan" that rang for far too long in the elder Jedi's ears. Obi-Wan managed a soft "Sleep well, Anakin" in response, and was left staring at his tea in the dim light of their living room.

He sighed. He'd just have to catch Anakin early the next morning. The Master slipped off the couch and padded to his room, passing Anakin's door slowly and then disappearing through his own, the light going out a few minutes later.

Hours later, both Jedi were asleep in their rooms. Obi-Wan slept peacefully, cradled within the Light of the Force, but Anakin clutched at his blankets, his head tossing and terrified whimpers escaping his lips.

_He was suddenly back in the hangar, chained to the wall, and the Trandoshan stood before him, leering evilly at the Padawan. Anakin shrank against the wall as the being stalked forward, a sharply clawed hand grabbing his hip and pressing the young Jedi's body tightly against the heavy armor of the Trandoshan's outfit. The being grinned down at him, pungent breath almost making Anakin's head spin, and he shoved the boy's head back against the wall._

_Anakin cried out in pain when his skull connected with the hard surface, his vision blacking out for a moment, and when he recovered enough to reopen his eyes the alien before him was fiddling with his belt. Forcing the Padawan around, the being pressed fully against him once more, hot breath against his neck. He ground his hips roughly into the captive Jedi's lower back, whispering lecherous, disgusting things in the boy's ear._

_Anakin recoiled in horror, his chain barely allowing him the slight movement, and he let out a harsh sob when the Trandoshan tore his pants. Where was Obi-Wan? Why hadn't he come? He was supposed to come! Master, please! He cried out into their Bond, but it was torn from him before he could finish speaking._

_Suddenly there was unwanted pressure, and a sharp, burning, tearing pain deep inside him- Oh Force, please no- Not this, please, anything but this-! And Anakin screamed._

  _The assault on his person was fast and brutal, large scratches appearing on his skin where the alien's claws had raked and bright bruises blossoming over his hips. Throughout the ordeal, Anakin sobbed quietly to himself, the pain so extreme that he could barely make a sound as tears dropped steadily down his cheeks. The Trandoshan pulled him harshly closer, biting at his neck and shoulders, and Anakin wailed at the excruciating tear he felt inside him._

 _There was a warm, wet substance dripping down his bare thighs... The alien's voice was getting farther away, the pain receding_... And another voice was taking its place, gentle yet insistent hands shaking his shoulders.

Terrified and sobbing, Anakin flung himself backwards, pressing his body into the corner of his bed and clutching at his hair. Slowly, Obi-Wan's face swam into view above him, anxious and worried, and the Padawan felt so dirty and violated and worthless and _Force, he couldn't breathe-!_

"Anakin! Padawan, focus on my breathing. Match your breaths with mine." Obi-Wan's eyes were wide, his hands reaching towards the young man, and Anakin couldn't help but obey the beloved voice. He choked in one breath, than another, and raised a tear stained face to his Master's. Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, pressing lightly, and Anakin collapsed forward against his chest, clutching him close.

Obi-Wan gazed, horrified, at the broken and shuddering form of his Padawan, his arms cradling the young man gently. How had he missed this? How could he not notice his Padawan's torment night after night? He pushed away his guilty thoughts, rubbing his Anakin's back in circles and rocking his slowly, murmuring nonsensical sentences to soothe him.

He'd been jarred from his sleep by a shift in the Force, and immediately upon entering Anakin's room had sensed the nightmare his Padawan was having. Gritting his teeth against the despair and agony in the Force, he'd shaken the boy awake, terror morphing to horror when an image slipped from Anakin's mind to his- _scratches on his stomach, movement behind him, and pain, so much pain, so deep inside and it suddenly tore and Anakin screamed_ -and Obi-Wan shouted his name, dragging him from the hell of his dreams.

Now, the Padawan was clutching him as if his life depended on it, and Obi-Wan's heart broke for the young man.

"Anakin, dear one, it's alright, it's okay, that never happened- and I swear to you as long as I'm alive it never will..."

Some time passed, and Anakin's trembling and tears ceased, the Padawan resting limply against his Master's chest. He knew that Obi-Wan had seen, but was too exhausted to care, and when the Master shifted to lay him back down on the pillows he whimpered, clutching him tighter.

Obi-Wan obligingly held him close, resting his body beside that of the one he loved so dearly, and pressed a kiss to Anakin's sweaty hair. "Hush, my Anakin. We'll talk in the morning. I'll stay here with you, Padawan."

Anakin let out a shuddering sigh, his face pressed into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, and his roiling presence in the Force calmed as he fell back in a deep slumber.

Obi-Wan stayed alert for countless minutes after, shielding his Padawan's vulnerable mind from any and all dark thoughts, caressing the sleeping features and brushing the lightest of kisses to the younger Jedi's hair. He sighed, pressing his cheek to the gold curls atop Anakin's head. He was most definitely not letting Anakin go to that sparring match the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this ending, but right now I'm too sleepy to fix it......
> 
> And the next chapter will take a while to be posted-DISNEY, HERE I COME!!!


	10. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it took so long! I've been so busy, and our trip was awesome, and-
> 
> -Yeah. So sorry. But here we are! Hope you like it. -Lyra

The first thing Anakin felt was warm. He sighed, snuggling closer to the body beside him, burying his face in the solid chest and listening to the steady thump of the heartbeat within. His brow furrowed. He didn't remember going to sleep with anyone...

He moved his head back slightly, azure eyes cracking open to gaze into the sleeping face above his own.

Obi-Wan looked peaceful, his red locks tousled and his arms wrapped protectively around his young Padawan. Anakin reached through the Force, sensing the deep worry and affection his Master had for him. He huffed quietly to himself, an arm snaking around Obi-Wan's hip to hold him just as firmly.

Poor Obi-Wan. Anakin mentally kicked himself-he remembered, now. He'd woken Obi-Wan up with his nightmare... Force, the Master probably thought him pathetic, needing to be held like this after a stupid night terror. He hadn't wanted Obi-Wan to find out at all. He should be able to control his emotions, not allow this to affect him-

The clear image of the Trandoshan swam across his vision, and he shuddered. The movement was enough to wake his Master, who stirred and let out a quiet hum, his arms tightening appreciatively around the comforting and pliant body in his arms.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, the first thing in his line of vision being Anakin's slightly nervous face. He smiled contentedly at the Padawan, yawning.

"Good morning, Anakin..." His voice was low and rough, sending pleasant chills up and down Anakin's spine. "Did you sleep well?" There was genuine, caring concern in the sleepy voice, and Anakin found himself subtly snuggling closer as he nodded.

"Yes, Master.. Thanks to you." He flushed, his admission of his weakness bringing forth slight feelings of shame. "I'm sorry I woke you last night. I should've put shields up, or something..."

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, shaking his head with another yawn. "It.. It's fine, Padawan.." He said, reluctantly sitting up. "I'm glad I could be there for you. I'd like to speak with you, actually, Anakin." He glanced down at the head of golden curls on the pillow, gesturing towards their tiny kitchenette.

"I'd like to go over some things-perhaps with a cup of cafe, if you'd like?"

Anakin felt a pang of loss and a rush of cool air as the Master sat up, and quickly joined him. He stumbled out of bed and reached for his robe, pulling it on with a wide yawn before bending his neck to each side, satisfying pops loosening the stiff muscles.

"Yes, Master. I'll make it for you?" He stepped eagerly toward the door, Obi-Wan a few paces behind him.

The older man grinned at Anakin's back, following him into the other room. "If you don't mind, Padawan." He said, turning to settle comfortably on their couch.

Anakin worked silently in the kitchen, bright and loving eyes trailing over Obi-Wan's figure as the Padawan prepared their cafe. Anakin's love for his Master had only continued to grow since they got home, the elder's constant, warm presence at his side fueling the adoration in the young man's heart. It hurt him terribly to know that it could never be, to daily see the one he loved so completely and never be able to sweep the Master into his arms like he craved.

Anakin carried the full mugs to the couch, internally praising the way the early morning light hit Obi-Wan's fine features and played off of his red hair, showcasing his beauty.

The younger Jedi sat down, passing his Master a cup as he took a sip from his own. Obi-Wan took it with a smile and a nod, his fingers brushing Anakin's for a second and sending jolts of pleasant energy up his arm.

They say in a companionable silence for a while, basking in each other's presences and drinking their cafe, until Anakin sat up straight, wide eyed and with a muffled exclamation on his lips. "Obi-Wan!" He gasped, turning horrified eyes to his Master, who set down his mug in concern. "I've forgotten-I missed the sparring session!!!"

Obi-Wan put a calming hand on his Padawan's shoulder, soothingly reassuring the young man. "Anakin, I decided last night that you're not up for it today-we're both taking the day off. I plan on comming the Council and the sabermaster later to let them know. For now-"

He smiled, squeezing the firmly muscled arm and forcing away the feelings such contact brought to mind. "-You can relax. I'd like to joint meditate with you, clear some of the feelings that have been making things difficult these past few days, and then-if you're amenable, of course-we could talk?"

Green-blue eyes gazed hopefully at the Padawan, and Anakin-rarely, if ever was he able to resist that gaze-nodded, an apprehensive look flashing across his face. Seeing it, Obi-Wan leaned forward, his hands moving to cradle Anakin's. "Anakin.." His voice was gentle, soft tones soothing the younger man's nerves. "Padawan, I promise we'll get through all of this together-and I won't look at what you don't want me to see. You know I wouldn't."

Hesitantly, Anakin nodded again, and suddenly he found himself being crushed into an impromptu hug. He returned it with a tiny chuckle, his chin resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I trust you, my Master.." He said quietly, his voice tremulous. He brushed his mind against Obi-Wan's. "I know you only want what's best for me... Could we meditate now, before I lose my nerve?"

The Master slowly pulled away, and their eyes locked. Obi-Wan smiled, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "Of course. Close your eyes, my Padawan, and open yourself to the Force."

He mentally reassured Anakin once more, and the Padawan relaxed into the couch, his Force presence blossoming forth.

Lost in the realm of the Force at a depth they'd not yet visited, Obi-Wan took a moment to admire the bright gold that was Anakin, finding their Link almost instantly. In the Force, it was a wide, tightly bound chain or their Signatures, Anakin's gold and Obi-Wan's pure white twining closely together to form one unbreakable rope binding them together. Obi-Wan followed it, meeting Anakin in the middle.

As they joined, their minds melded-their very beings, their souls, became one, and suddenly everything that was purely and uniquely Anakin was laid bare before the Master. Obi-Wan was humbled by this, knowing how much it took for his precious Padawan to open his mind this far, how difficult it was to allow this deep of a mind meld. His love swelled, and he belatedly realized that Anakin could see his mind, too-in exactly the depth and detail Obi-Wan saw his own.

The older Jedi felt his physical body stiffen, and his presence suddenly became guarded as he felt Anakin poke curiously at the emotion Obi-Wan usually kept hidden away.

In his own mind, Anakin was shocked by what he'd found, and continued to move closer to the deepest part of his Master's mind. There was a feeling in the Force, anticipation and excitement leaking into the air around them. Obi-Wan was not resisting his search, only waiting and watching warily from the side, and Anakin knew he'd be stopped if he pushed too far. He knew Obi-Wan was not doing the same-rather, he was just waiting here, watching for what, Anakin didn't know, but he was very intrigued. He was thankful, in fact, knowing that his Master wasn't looking as far as the Padawan was-he couldn't let Obi-Wan see how he felt. All would come crashing down.

Obi-Wan's nerves were jumping higher with each move the Padawan made, knowing that he couldn't hide it anymore-not now, since Anakin had glimpsed it.. Perhaps not even earlier, when they'd lain in each other's arms. Perhaps he'd been doomed to reveal his secret all along...

Anakin reached the spot, prodding open Obi-Wan's last restraint with ease, and the Force and their Bond were suddenly filled to overflowing with passionate, intensely deep love.

Anakin faltered, shock and awe taking over his entire being. He was so shocked that he pulled them out of their meditation, his eyes flickering open to meet Obi-Wan's wide ones. Anakin scooted close to him on the couch, and Obi-Wan leant away, pressing his face into his hands. His whole aura was terrified and ashamed, resignation tingeing the edges. Anakin licked his lips, placing a light hand on his Master's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan?" He heard himself say, and he couldn't have stopped it even if he'd wanted to.

"Obi-Wan, was that... Do you.. Are you in love with me?"


	11. Feelings I Can't Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... So this happened. Yeah. It's fluffy. It's cute. And we've got only one..... MAYBE two-probably only one- chapters left. Funny how that happens, isn't it???? ;) Enjoy, everyone! -Lyra

There was a long silence. Obi-Wan was horrified, ashamed and disgusted with himself and so suddenly overwhelmed that he couldn't bear it. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he pressed his hands harder into his face, praying they'd go away before damning him even more than his feelings already had. He could feel Anakin's eyes on him, the warmth and weight of the Padawan's hand on his shoulder both comforting and terrible.

Obi-Wan could see it now, could _see_  the disgust on Anakin's beautiful face in his mind, could hear the pure loathing and revulsion in his voice.. He could envision the Council, the profound disappointment in Yoda's eyes and the contempt and outrage on the other Master's faces and in their tones. He knew without a shadow of doubt that this was his last moment within the Temple; knew he'd be cast out-thrown to the galaxy with glaring signs hovering over him, staining his name for the rest of his life. He'd be shunned, children would be hidden from his view by revolted parents, and he'd be forever forced to live alone, without the bright, wonderful, vibrant presence of his Anakin at his side. Perhaps even the Force itself would disown him, and he'd be made to survive, half blind, on some barren, forgotten world...

"Obi-Wan..?"

There was his Padawan's voice again, a slight tremble to it, and Obi-Wan broke, a harsh sob tearing from his lips. He hunched over his knees, clutching at his hair and hot tears pouring down his cheeks. The shame rolling off him was enough to almost make Anakin flinch, but the younger man determinedly pressed forward, tugging Obi-Wan's trembling, sobbing form into his arms.

The Padawan didn't understand, was completely lost as to why this caused his beloved Master such pain when his own heart was jumping excitedly in his chest, pounding so hard he was half afraid it would burst out of him. He rubbed gentle circles into Obi-Wan's back, holding the man until his trembling sobs had diminished. Anakin gazed down at Obi-Wan's tearful face, reaching a hand to wipe some tear tracks off his cheeks.

"Hey." He said softly, and Obi-Wan flinched. "Obi-Wan... Please, Master... Is it true?"

Obi-Wan's face crumpled in on itself, and he hunched his shoulders as if preparing himself to ward off a blow. His voice when he spoke was low and cracked, barely more than a whisper, and he couldn't bring himself to look into Anakin's eyes.

"I.. _Anakin_..." He swallowed harshly, steeling himself for the inevitable barrage of hate and abhorrence he knew was coming.

"Anakin.... _yes_."

The terror, the absolute self disgust in those two words were tangible in the air and the Force, and Anakin's hands reached to steady his Master. He was afloat in the Force-completely the opposite of Obi-Wan, thrilled and beyond ecstatic that his Master... _His_  Obi-Wan felt the same way he did. The pure, unrelenting elation pierced through the cloud of grief pouring from Obi-Wan's huddled figure, and Anakin couldn't stop the joyous laughter that bubbled up and through his lips.

Obi-Wan jerked back as if struck, hands drawing up to cover his face once more. "Anakin... Please, please don't laugh.." He begged brokenly, a shaking hand reaching out-to either push him away or caress his face, Anakin didn't know. "I know.. I _know_  it's wrong, I know you're disgusted and horrified and-and you probably hate me, now, but... I couldn't help it, Anakin..!"

Anakin's smile slowly vanished from his face at those words, and he shook his head, a frown creasing his forehead. "No-no, Obi-Wan, you've got it all wrong! Obi-Wan," He said gently, reaching up and lacing his fingers through Obi-Wan's trembling, outstretched ones. "I don't feel like that at all. Look. See?"

Anakin spoke entreatingly, and the Master hesitantly glanced at him, eyes bright with tears peeking through his fingers. Anakin' heart clenched at the sight, and he opened himself in their Bond, directing an utterly nervous Obi-Wan to the spot within his own mind.

"See, my Master?" He whispered, as Obi-Wan's presence gazed in shock at the fathomless depths of love within his Padawan's soul. "I could not-would not ever possibly feel that way about you, not when you've returned my feelings.. Not when you've returned them so deeply and passionately that one glance has left me so amazed and thrilled beyond all belief... It's an impossible dream come true, Obi-Wan, don't look like loving me is a curse, please..."

Obi-Wan's hand slipped from his face, a bright, desperate hope lighting his face and Force presence up to a blinding intensity. Blue-green eyes gazed searchingly into deep azure, and trembling fingers hovered over Anakin's cheek.

"Anakin..." His voice shook with emotion. "Force, _please_ don't be toying with me... I can't take it if you are.." He took a breath, his presence probing Anakin's once more, and he let out a sudden gasping sob. " _You do_." Obi-Wan breathed out, eyes wide and his hand fully cupping Anakin's cheek. "I can't-you really- Stars above.." He whispered, amazement and a brilliant, glorious joy suffusing his features.

Anakin smiled at him, blatant adoration written all over his face, and nodded. "Of course I do. I have for _ages_ , Obi-Wan, I've wanted you to love me for so long.. And you _do_." He laughed again, fingers squeezing his Master's firmly.

Silent tears again began to trickle down Obi-Wan's cheeks, and he laughed hoarsely, releasing Anakin's hand to wipe them away. "Silly of me, to be c-crying at a time like this.." He said, blinking furiously. "I'm sorry, I'm just.. overwhelmed, I think. I thought- I went into this as a _meditation_  session, Anakin, to figure out your nightmares.. I didn't expect-"

"This? Me returning the love you've hidden?" Anakin's thumb rubbed away some of the tears Obi-Wan had missed, and the older man nodded.

"I-yes, exactly that." He sighed, leaning into the Padawan's hand reverently. He licked his lips thoughtfully-a movement tracked longingly by Anakin's yearning eyes- and a pensive expression crossed his features. "Speaking of your nightmares, Anakin... I read somewhere that-"

"Master." Anakin said firmly, scooting so close to Obi-Wan on the couch that their sides were touching. "Don't change the subject. We'll worry about those later, okay? Right now.." He swallows dryly, eyes tracing Obi-Wan's face. "I think there's something that we've pushed aside too long.." Obi-Wan's expression moved from confused to understanding to embarrassed in less than three seconds, his eyes suddenly holding a deep, hungry longing as he looked at Anakin.

"... Ah." He said softly, his low voice sending chills up Anakin's back. "I thought you might.. Well, I'm not complaining, but... Anakin." His cheeks turned bright red. "No- no _sex_ , Anakin.. Not yet, at least. It's too... too much, too soon, you understand, don't you?" Anakin looked only mildly disappointed, but perked up as Obi-Wan explained further. His fingers brushed the Master's cheek once more. "Of course, Obi-Wan, we'd never do anything you don't want to do, okay?" He responded warmly. "I don't think- right now... I _couldn't_ , anyway," The Padawan shuddered, the memory of his recent captivity vivid in his mind. "I just want this.. Will you give it to me?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with understanding in his eyes, a brief flash of fury hidden so quickly Anakin was almost sure he'd imagined it. "Only if it is given willingly, my Anakin..." His tone was soft, love evident in every syllable. Anakin said nothing, only gathered the smaller man into his arms, tilting his head down to meet Obi-Wan's eager lips with his own.


	12. No Matter What, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the last chapter!! I'm toying with the idea of an epilogue, however... I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck by this!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you're all sweethearts <3 Keep an eye out, I've got some more works planned. It's been so much fun exploring this, thank you for everything!!!

If there was a heaven in the galaxy, Anakin was most certainly in it. His- _his!_ \- Obi-Wan was in his arms, their lips and bodies pressed firmly together, their minds melding to form one unbreakable link between them. Obi-Wan's thrilled, ecstatic joy and pure wonder at finally being presented with what he'd secretly hoped for for so long was a heady sensation, and Anakin willingly drowned in it and the love pouring off the Master, his lips parting against Obi-Wan's in a shallow gasp.

Obi-Wan eagerly took advantage of this, catching Anakin's plump lower lip between his own and sucking, a hand coming up to tangle in the younger Jedi's blond curls. A part of him was still frozen in shock and disbelief, amazed that one so young and beautiful and _perfect_ as Anakin could love- well, him, _Obi-Wan_ , who was nothing of the sort- The _opposite_ , in fact.. But he'd seen it in the Padawan's mind, felt the all consuming love Anakin held within himself, so he accepted it and returned it just as passionately with his own.

They reluctantly parted for breath a moment later, Anakin pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to Obi-Wan's lips once more, and the Master's bright eyes opened, a shy grin forming on his lips and a blush rising in his cheeks. Anakin pressed their foreheads together, tugging the smaller man closer to his body and relishing the intimacy of the moment. He chuckled down at Obi-Wan, cupping a flushed cheek with his hand.

"You're _blushing_ , my Master..." He grinned, swooping in to claim another brief yet passionate kiss. "Why are you blushing?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks flamed even brighter, and his eyes sparkled. "Y-you know, Anakin," He started, voice slow with shock and awe. "That was my first kiss." Brilliant green-blue eyes rose to meet surprised azure, and Anakin blinked in astonishment.

"I-you- _really_?!" His voice pitched slightly higher than usual, and his arms tightened around Obi-Wan. "You've- never-"

"No. I haven't." Obi-Wan smiled, gently sliding his arms around Anakin's waist and sighing contently. "The love starved, _un-Jedi_  like part of me wanted it to be something meaningful, and.. I never really found the right person. Until now." It was Anakin's turn to blush, his chin coming to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"You're a natural, then," He teased, turning to brush a kiss to the older man's cheek. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

The older man ducked his head, try no to hide the flush in his cheeks at the Padawan's words. "Now, Anakin..." He chided, lips parting into a tiny grin. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here.. While k-kissing you is quite the ..pleasurable pastime, I really did mean it when I said I might know how to block your nightmares."

A pout began to form on Anakin's lips, and his Master raised a finger to tap him on the nose. " _Anakin_. This is important! You haven't been sleeping, it's driven you to _tears_  and you've _collapsed_ \- I won't let this go. I ask you to face the nightmares only once more, but Anakin," He took the younger man's hands in his. "I promise you I'll be right there with you." Anakin nodded, fear twisting through their Bond, and took a deep breath. "I.. Okay. What are you going to do?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, thumbs absently caressing the backs of his Padawan's fingers. "I'll put a block, of a sort, around the nightmare," He explained. "It'll be similar to a sheer curtain- I'll block the emotion and horror from reaching you, but you'll still have the memory instead of a blank gap in your mind."

Anakin's expression switched from contemplative to understanding, and he exhaled slowly. "..Sure. Sounds good. Right now?"

"It'll take only a moment, Padawan..." Obi-Wan's mind reached for Anakin's more freely than it had before, their melding smooth and almost without thought. Anakin's presence stiffened as it indicated the dark corner of his mind, and Obi-Wan sent tendrils of his Light around it, weaving them through the Dark and blocking the horrors away. Anakin could feel the terror abating and relaxed, reluctantly allowing Obi-Wan back into his own mind and opening his eyes. The Master gazed at him expectantly, and he nodded, a delighted smile spreading across his face.

"You were right!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the older Jedi, who returned the embrace with a laugh. "I _knew_  you'd fix it. Thank you."

Anakin's joy and love bubbled up and overflowed the Force around them, and his Master grinned with a light blush, his own emotion rising to entwine itself with Anakin's. "You know I'd do anything to help you, Padawan.. This was nothing."

The young Jedi hugged him tightly, and for a blissful few moments they indulged in their proximity and the comfort of the embrace. Obi-Wan shifted with an almost imperceptible sigh, and Anakin's concern streaked through their Bond. "What is it?" He mumbled, lifting his head from where it had rested on his Master's shoulder. Obi-Wan gave him a tiny smile, shaking his head.

"I.. I'm worried, Anakin.." He confessed quietly, fingers trailing through the blond curls. "I don't know how we can hide this, and the Council-"

"The Council doesn't understand, Master." Anakin interrupted, possessively tightening his grip. "I've got you now and I won't let go just because they're stuck a few centuries in the past." Obi-Wan laughed before he could stop himself, an arm squeezing Anakin's broad shoulders. "I don't want to let you go, either. But.. It will be hard to do, Anakin. Whatever happens..."

Anakin gazed reassuringly down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "It will happen together, okay? I won't leave you no matter what." Obi-Wan nodded, leaning to rest his head against Anakin's chest. "You know I'll not leave you, either.. Even if the Council demands it, I won't." He nestled further into the warmth and safety of the embrace, the stress dissolving into the Force. Anakin sighed, tracing circles on the back of Obi-Wan's tunics.

"Let's not worry about them just yet.." The younger Jedi whispered, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's head. "We've just realized our feelings for each other. Let's just.. enjoy them, hold each other for a day?" He looked down, eyes pleading with the Master's. "I promise, tomorrow we can worry to your heart's content about how we'll hide this- _or_ tell the Council," He added hastily, seeing Obi-Wan's eyebrows rise. "I'd just really, really like to hold you, now.. Feel that this is real."

Obi-Wan's face softened and he nodded slowly, relaxing back into the Padawan's embrace. "Alright, then," He conceded, titling his head to rest on the young man's shoulder. "Worry tomorrow, l-love today." Anakin grinned at him, bright eyes sparkling in the light of the sun, and Obi-Wan found himself grinning back, his worries and fears drifting away. He'd have plenty of time for them later.

Yes, their path was now more steep and treacherous than before, but now they had each other, more intimately than ever, their trust completely unbreakable, their bond stronger than the galaxy. Whatever they faced now, be it expulsion from the Jedi Order or secretly adoring one another in the confines of their apartment, their love hidden in the shadows, it would be together, and that was enough for both of them. As long as they had each other, they could take on the universe.

As Anakin leaned down to once more lay claim to Obi-Wan's lips, the Master tilted his face up to meet him halfway, the Force singing a joyful aria at their pure happiness and the flawlessness of their Bond.

 _Mine, yours_ , Anakin thought to Obi-Wan, who smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer. _Always, together_ , Obi-Wan responded, and then they were swept fully into their Bond, deep passion and selfless adoration of their other half saturating the Force with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be soon!


End file.
